L'Océan était trop petit
by kimaha
Summary: Maha est une jeune femme de dix-sept ans qui fait la rencontre de celui qui n'est pas encore Hiken no Ace alors que ce dernier a quitté Dawn afin de créer son propre équipage. Elle devient très vite la première personne à le rejoindre. Et croyez-la, son histoire est extraordinaire ! Le personnage principal est un OC. Rating K pour l'instant, mais cela peut changer pour la suite.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello ! *Passe la tête par la porte et regarde s'il y a du monde*. Alors cette fiction est ma première, que je publie du moins, même si j'écris depuis un moment, je n'ai jamais publié sur internet. C'est pour cela que je suis preneuse de la moindre critique, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que les autres pensent de notre travail, alors n'hésitez pas ;) J'ai essayé d'éviter les fautes d'orthographe au maximum, mais je ne suis pas sûre que quelques unes ne se sont pas bien planquées en me voyant arriver... Au cas où certains se poseraient la question, il n'est pas du tout prévu que mon OC forme un couple avec Ace à un moment de l'histoire, je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de romance (mais pas tout de suite) et pas entre les deux personnages principaux ! Et le plus important, merci de vous être arrêté ici :)**

 **One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda, qui si j'ai de la chance acceptera de me le céder lors de mon prochain voyage au Japon ! *regarde son porte monnaie et sifflote***

* * *

J'ai toujours su que j'avais un karma merdique. Oui vraiment, j'en suis convaincue. Pourtant, la journée avait plutôt bien commencé, avec l'argent que j'avais gagné hier durant une partie de poker avec pour autres joueurs des pirates de bas étage, qui nous en conviendrons étaient très alcoolisés, j'avais donc pu me remplir les poches et ainsi m'offrir un bon déjeuner dans un resto local ce midi même. Et ensuite, je m'étais enfin décidée à quitter l'île, après avoir hésité un long moment, j'avais choisi de garder mes berrys restants pour ma prochaine escale et donc pris la décision de voyager de manière un peu moins luxueuse. D'accord, je l'admets, mon but principal était de trouver un navire où je pourrais me planquer, piller les réserves et arriver sans encombres à une nouvelle destination. Ça, c'était la théorie. Ça aurait pu presque fonctionner. En fait, tout était dans le presque, moi qui joue le parasite depuis quelques mois, je m'étais fait prendre comme une débutante avant même que le bateau quitte le port ! Ma fierté en avait pris un coup, mais je m'étais empressé de ramasser ses miettes pour courir à toutes jambes afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre ma sympathique personne et les marins qui de toute évidence, étaient très furieux, en même temps, il ne fallait pas prendre la mouche pour ça, s'ils s'énervaient à la moindre petite contrariété, faudrait pas être surpris qu'ils passent l'arme à gauche plus tôt. C'est pas bon pour le cœur de s'énerver.

'Fin bon, J'avais couru comme une folle à travers les rues de la ville, empruntant les plus étroites de la basse ville qui grouillaient de monde en priant pour que les marines me perdent de vue à travers la foule. La course poursuite avait commencé à devenir trop longue à mon goût quand je m'étais aperçue que le nombre de marins à ma poursuite ne décroissait pas, non pire, il augmentait. Aux marins, s'étaient rajouté les marines. J'avais dû retenir un cri désespéré de sortir de ma bouche, alors que mes jambes accéléraient d'elles-mêmes le rythme de ma course, instinct de survie quand tu nous tiens. J'avais couru encore quelques minutes avant que ma situation ne descende encore un peu plus dans le drame, en empruntant une ruelle sombre et tranquille, j'avais espéré que ces idiots à ma poursuite ne me remarquent et continuent à courir droit devant, oui, oui, un peu comme dans les bandes dessinées que lisent les gosses. Vous vous êtes déjà demandé si cela fonctionné ? Et bien aujourd'hui, je peux vous assurer que non. Mais le pire n'est même pas encore là, la ruelle était sombre et peu empruntée car elle s'avérait être un cul de sac ! Mais ça je ne l'ai compris qu'en me retrouvant nez à nez avec le mur d'une maison, bien trop haut pour que mon mètre cinquante-cinq puisse ne serait-ce qu'atteindre la fenêtre, de toute manière fermée. Quant à eux, les agents de la marine ainsi qu'un marin, celui-là même qui m'avait trouvé je crois, n'avaient pas été dupe.

\- Rendez-vous maintenant et il ne vous arrivera rien de plus !

Honnêtement, y avait-il déjà une personne qui avait cru à ça ? Si oui, il devait toujours pourrir dans son cachot. Je cherchais désespérément une issue, un moyen de sortir, n'importe quoi pitié. Mais j'eus beau me torturer dans tous les sens, je ne voyais rien, absolument rien qui aurait pu ne serait-ce que prolonger mon espérance de vie d'à peine cinq minutes.

\- Dernière sommation ! Je vous ordonne de vous rendre immédiatement !

Le marine pointait désormais son pistolet sur moi tandis que son collègue sortait une paire de menottes, aaahhh je le sentais vraiment pas là ! De la sueur perlait sur mon visage, et je tentais de reculer vainement jusqu'au mur, sans jamais quitter le marine qui agitait la paire de menotte comme pour me narguer tout en avançant vers moi.

\- On peut peut-être discuter, non ? Puis vous savez pour moi, la prison c'est pas vraiment possible...Une sombre histoire de claustrophobie, vous ne feriez pas ça une pauvre jeune fille comme moi ! Puis regardez-moi, me mettre dans un cachot avec des armoires à glace ? Je ne fais même pas un mètre soixante ! Ils me tueraient par étouffement rien qu'en voulant allonger leurs longues jambes ! C'est bien trop cruel !

C'est en voyant les sourires particulièrement sadiques des marines et du marin, ainsi qu'en sentant mon dos butait contre le mur m'indiquant ma fin, que j'eus vraiment envie de fondre en larme. Je ne pouvais pas finir comme ça, si ? Et ce fruit maudit qui ne m'était absolument d'aucune utilité. Je l'avais mangé sans faire exprès dans un bar il y a deux mois car il semblait appétissant, avant que le gérant me hurle dessus à propos de la quantité d'argent phénoménale que je lui avais soi-disant fait perdre. S'il y tenait tant que ça, il n'avait qu'à y faire plus attention, comme par exemple, ne pas le poser sur le comptoir du bar à côté d'une jeune fille affamée par son dernier trajet en mer, et oui ça creuse la vie de clandestin ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais dû courir pour éviter la colère du gérant, aucun pouvoir ne s'était manifesté, et j'avais seulement perdu ma capacité à nager dans l'eau de mer. Karma pourri, je vous dis. Je chuchotais alors, une toute petite phrase, une prière de rien du tout, histoire de vérifier encore une fois l'existence de dieu sur les océans.

" Je t'en supplie Dieu, soit gentil, sauves moi. Envoie moi un de tes anges, fais marcher ce foutu fruit, n'importe quoi pourvu que je me tire de là et je te jure que je vous serais, à toi et lui reconnaissante à vie..."

\- Arrêtez-le, il est par là ! Rendez-vous maintenant !

\- Oh merde, un cul de sac, aaaahhhh des marines mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?!

\- Hein ?

Je regardais l'étrange scène devant moi, sidérée, les yeux écarquillés, un type avec une chemise jaune fluo et un chapeau jaune tirant dans le même fluo courrait. Droit vers les marines. D'autres étaient derrière lui. Droit sur moi Il fonça droit sur eux, en prit deux et les cogna l'un contre l'autre, alors qu'ils tombaient par terre. Au même moment, une étrange lumière, vive et éblouissante m'engloba, moi et les autres, j'entendis des cris et je crus y reconnaître le mien. C'était pas possible, c'était quoi encore ce bazar ?! Je ne sentis qu'un poids m'atterrir dessus, me faisant chuter à terre, et... une drôle de sensation, comme si quelque chose changeait au plus profond de moi. Quand la lumière prit fin, je ne pus que constater que le poids étant en réalité, le jeune homme poursuivi par les marines au style plus que suspect.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Dis ce dernier.

\- Tu veux bien te lever déjà ? C'est pas comme si tu m'écrasais.

Il sembla se rendre compte de la situation puisqu'il se releva en vitesse, il se pencha vers moi en s'excusant. Au même moment, où il se redressa, son regard s'arrêta sur moi complètement estomaqué, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Et fais gaffe, tu vas avaler des mouches ! Fermes la bouche c'est pas poli !

Pourtant, son regard dévia seulement à mes yeux, il se grattait la tête l'air un peu dérangé.

\- Euh... C'était jour de foire aujourd'hui ?

\- Bah, j'en sais rien moi, pourquoi tu poses la question ? Et puis d'abord on a plus important non ? Les marines peuvent se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre !

Je commençais à partir, mais l'inconnu me saisit par le bras.

\- Tu étais leur esclave sexuelle ? Me dit-il horrifié.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes bordel ?

Je lui donnais au même moment une gifle magistrale, histoire de lui remettre les neurones en place.

\- Aïe ! Mais me frappes pas !

\- T'avais qu'à pas dire de connerie ? Tu sous entends quoi là que mes habits sont vulgaires ? Les filles s'habillent comme elles veulent !

Je me préparais à lui donner un coup, alors qu'il se préparait à rattraper mon bras afin de parer, quand une force mystérieuse me retint.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Hurlais-je si fort que toute la ville du m'entendre alors que je m'agitais dans tous les sens afin d'essayer de débloquer mon bras.

Et s'il ne pouvait plus jamais bouger ? Je devrais rester pour le restant de mes jours le bras en l'air, l'horreur ! Tout ça à cause de ce type louche ! J'étais fichue ! Dieu n'existait pas, voilà maintenant, j'en étais convaincue. Et puis en fixant mon bras quelque chose m'arrêta. Un voile vert, presque transparent était rattaché de ma paume à mon épaule. Et en prenant le temps de m'observer, je ne pus retenir un cri, j'étais habillée en danseuse du ventre !

\- Oh putain !

\- Oui...Tu n'as pas dû bien regarder quand tu t'es habillée ce matin, me répondit le brun.

\- Abruti !

Alors que j'essayais une nouvelle fois de la frapper, je pus constater que cette fois-ci, mon bras bougeait.

\- Mais arrête de me frapper à la fin ! Je t'ai rien fait, c'est pas de ma faute si tu as passé une mauvaise journée !

\- Mais toi arrête d'empêcher mon bras de bouger ! Puis comment tu fais d'ailleurs ?! Dis-je en constatant que ma main avait été arrêté une nouvelle fois dans les airs.

\- Je ne t'ai absolument rien fait !

Les deux individus suspects sont ici !

\- Hein ?! Hurla-t-on en cœur.

Des marines venaient de nous repérer et appelaient leurs collègues en voyant que les autres étaient à terre. Je sentis une main agripper mon bras toujours retenu en hauteur par une force supérieure, et commençait à me tirer.

\- Mais lâches moi !

\- Je te sauve la vie, tu pourrais être reconnaissante pour une fois !

Il sauta dans le tas de marine en riant, ce type était fou, je fermais les yeux sous la peur alors qu'il m'entraîna dans une course folle à sa suite. Je manquais de tomber plusieurs fois en marchant sur ma longue robe. Je décidais de remettre ce léger problème à plus tard, afin de me dégager plutôt de la poigne de mon « compagnon » de fuite. Voyant que je courrais à sa suite, il me laissa faire.

\- Mais on va où ?

\- Au port, on va voler une barque !

\- Non ! J'ai tenté de me planquer dans un bateau tout à l'heure au port, c'est pour ça qu'il me poursuivait, les autres marins doivent y être !

\- K'sou, marmonna-t-il. Bah on fera vite.

\- Non, je la sens pas ton idée !

\- Rien ne t'oblige à rester avec moi si tu n'es pas contente !

\- Je ne veux pas rester avec toi, mais tu as paralysé mon bras, idiot !

\- Je n'ai rien fait à ton bras !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

Je mis fin à cette querelle inutile, de toute manière vue l'apparition mystérieuse de cette tenue, il n'est peut-être pas le seul responsable de cette situation. Peut-être. On arriva enfin au port, quand il me prit à nouveau par le poignet et nous fit foncer tous les deux, droit sur un bateau de pêche qu'un homme était en train d'amarrer.

\- Je ne peux pas nager !

\- T'inquiète !

C'est ça, oui ! Il nous fit sauter à l'eau en me tenant bien par le bras, et nous fit grimper sur le bateau du vieil homme. Ce dernier se retourna vers nous outré. Comprenant l'idée de mon acolyte, je m'approchais du vieil homme, mis mes deux mains contre son torse en le poussant à la mer avec un « Désolée », tout en ignorant complètement ses cris de protestation pendant que le brun levait les voiles. Le bateau commençait à s'éloigner du port, quand je me retournais finalement vers le jeune homme à mes côtés, on se regarda pendant peut-être quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu t'appelles comment au fait ? Me demanda t-il avec un sourire.

\- Maha, et toi ? On se présente d'abord quand on est poli. Lui répliquais-je avec le même sourire.

\- Ace, Portgas D. Ace, oh et Madame est à cheval sur la politesse alors qu'elle ne donne même pas son nom de famille.

\- Seulement avec les mecs qui ont un style vestimentaire douteux et qui ne donnent pas leur identité dès la première rencontre.

\- Douteux ? Tu veux qu'on parle de ta tenue de danseuse orientale. Oh excusez-moi pour cet affront très cher, mais on va dire que nous étions tous deux importunés par des marines.

Ne trouvant plus rien à répondre, je me préparais à lui donner une tape sur le crâne, avec un mon sourire le plus naturel. Je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de lui remettre les neurones en place tout à l'heure, j'allais me rattraper mouhaha.

\- Ah non, Maha, tu vas pas encore me frapper, j'en ai marre ! Me frappes pas ! J'ai jamais vu autant de violence chez une femme à part chez Dadan !

\- Noooonnnn Ace, mon bras !

\- Mais ça marche à chaque fois que je dis ça ! Trop cool en fait ! Faudrait que j'essaye sur mon frère, comme ça il tiendra peut-être en place plus de deux secondes.

Je veux mourrrriiiiiiiirrrrr. Je vous en supplie, rendez-moi mon bras. Ace éclata de rire en me voyant paniquer. Pendant que moi je gigotais dans tous les sens pour tenter de trouver une solution à ce problème.

\- Et une démonstration de danse orientale, une !

\- Mais aides moi, à la place de rire toi !

* * *

 **Il y a toujours quelqu'un ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez pour un premier chapitre ? Des idées sur les causes de la transformation de Maha ? :) Si vous avez cinq secondes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;)**

 **Janaa !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, Bonjour !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à Aurore Heart pour avoir laissé une review, j'ai répondu en message privée car il me semblait avoir lu une fois que si une personne qui possède un compte laisse une review, il était préférable d'y répondre en message privée. Et ensuite merci aux deux followers et aux lecteurs !**

 **Puisque qu'un chapitre s'est plutôt mince pour se faire une opinion,je poste assez vite le deuxième. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut une éternité, je me transformais à nouveau et eut la grande joie, que dis-je le bonheur ultime de voir réapparaître mes vêtements. Mon bras quand à lui était revenu seulement quelques minutes après qu'Ace eut fini de rire. Monsieur s'était empressé après ça de descendre dans le bateau pour je cite « voir ce qu'il y a de bon à se mettre sous la dent », il n'était pas revenu depuis, et ma foi, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, d'abord une lumière, puis le changement de vêtements qui avait dû apparaître dans le même temps, et mon bras qui semblait obéir à Ace. Ce qui rendait la perspective d'autant plus effrayante. En parlant du loup, il réapparut un pilon de poulet à la main et la bouche pleine. Ce type n'avait aucune bonnes manières ce qui me fit soupirer, le voyage allait être long. Il s'assit juste en face de moi, sur le pont de notre petit rafiot autoproclamé.

\- Cha'va ?

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine Ace.

Il avala avant de me faire un grand sourire.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend la tête ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Dis-je de manière sarcastique.

\- Plutôt oui.

Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine en poussant un soupir à fendre à l'âme.

\- C'est toutes ces transformations. Et le fait que mon bras t'obéisse.

\- En fait, je ne suis pas sûre que ton bras m'obéisse.

\- Développe.

\- Si tu remarques bien, ton bras ne me frappe pas, et étrangement juste avant que tu essaies de me frapper, je te fais remarquer que je refuse que ta personne lève le petit doigt sur moi.

\- Donc mon bras t'obéit.

\- Seulement à la condition que je te demande de ne pas me frapper, du moins il semblerait. Dit-il en croquant à nouveau dans son poulet.

Ce qu'il disait n'était pas stupide. Il était intelligent parfois. Il n'avait peut-être pas que des mauvais côtés. Bon, il en demeurait mal élevé. Mais comment être sûr de ses dires ? Une idée machiavélique me vint au même moment. Je jetais un œil au brun qui semblait se délecter de sa viande et ne porter aucune intention à ma personne. Tant mieux. Je m'élançais soudainement, levais mon bras et l'abattis sur la tête du pauvre Ace.

\- Aïe mais Maha, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!

\- Expérience scientifique mon cher, je vérifiais tes propos.

\- Ah oui...Puisque c'est comme ça...

Oh non. Comment vous expliquez la situation. Ace était charmant, bon sauf quand il mangeait et quand il ouvrait la bouche, mais sinon il était très mignon, une bouille d'ange, il avait les cheveux noirs et bouclés, des taches de rousseur qui lui donnaient un air de gosse, vraiment je suis sûre qu'il s'en servait pour convaincre les gens de son innocence. Mais là, le sourire qu'il me lançait était juste...effrayant. Il s'élança sur moi sans que je n'eus le temps de réfléchir plus, je n'eus d'ailleurs même pas le temps de bouger qu'il s'assit de tout son poids sur moi, me coupant la respiration.

\- Ace ? Tu vas faire quoi là ?

\- Mhhh...Laisse moi réfléchir.

\- Aïe ! Non pas ça !

Il m'avait d'abord frappé sur le front avant de s'étaler finalement de tout son long sur moi. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens afin de m'extraire de sous son corps, mais rien à faire, il s'appuyait de toutes ses forces sur moi sans bouger.

\- Excuse toi et je te lâche.

\- Alors là tu rêves ! Dis-je difficilement, le souffle toujours légèrement coupé..

\- Tant pis pour toi.

Il y eut un blanc, qui me fit penser que c'était vraiment injuste, lui il pouvait m'empêcher de le frapper avec une simple phrase alors que moi, je n'avais même pas assez de force pour le soulever. Il se mit alors à faire sembler de ronfler.

\- Ace ! Tu pèses ton poids quand même !

Il n'allait pas rester là comme ça, si ? Je finis par me décider, de toute évidence, il était têtu.

\- Je m'excuse, aurais-tu maintenant l'obligeance de me lâcher ?

\- Demander si gentiment, dit-il en ricanant et en relevant enfin.

\- Tu es un sauvage, Ace.

\- Et toi, une enquiquineuse de première Maha.

\- ...Dis, on va où maintenant ?

\- Bah, pas la moindre idée.

\- Attends tu blagues dis-je en me relevant soudainement.

\- Non. Mais fait pas cette tête, c'est pas grave, on est seulement dans l'East Blue, pas comme si on était sur Grand Line.

Je réitère, ce type est fou.

\- Tu sais naviguer au moins ?

\- Évidemment que oui. Je suis parti de mon île il y a trois semaines. D'ailleurs tu viens d'où ?

\- De nulle part.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Une petite île paumée, Portsea.

\- Pour moi, île de Dawn.

\- Connais pas.

Je levais la tête vers le ciel, le soleil était encore à son apogée, il de ne devait pas être très tard, peut-être un peu plus d'une heure. Ace était assis sur le pont, le regard loin, il devait réfléchir, peut-être que l'évocation de son île natale lui donnait le mal du pays.

\- Dis, tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas nager ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne vois pas le problème. Enfin je te préviens, je me défendrais si tu essayes de noyer.

\- Idiote. Tu n'aurais pas mangé un fruit du démon par hasard ?

\- Oui, dis-je en soufflant de toutes mes forces, blasée. Un fruit inutile, je l'ai mangé, je m'attendais à un truc hyper cool et en fait rien.

\- Comment ça rien ?

\- Rien n'ait jamais apparut, pas même une étincelle.

\- Ah. Rien mise à part que tu te transformes en danseuse orientale ?

\- Les fruits du démon ne font pas ça.

\- Et bien pourquoi pas. Le Gensui, Sengoku, tu sais comment il est surnommé ?

\- Mh, Le boudha ?

\- Exact, Sherlock !

\- Ace, ta théorie pourrait presque se tenir, mais on parle de Zoan mythique, tu crois vraiment que le fruit de la danseuse orientale existe ?

\- Bah pourquoi pas.

\- Je suis pas convaincue.

\- Pas grave, moi je trouve que ma théorie se tient.

[...]

Il était tard, la nuit était tombée, et avec Ace on avait décidé de se relayer pour la garde. Hors de question de dériver de cap. On s'était mis d'accord pour l'île d'Orange, où il y avait une ville apparemment plutôt florissante, Orange Town. Ils s'étaient vraiment pas foulé pour le nom. Une fois arrivés la-bas, nous verrons bien ce que nous pourrons faire. Nous n'avions pas parlé de la suite, on allait à Orange Town et c'était tout. Bien que je sois méfiante, j'étais forcée d'avouer qu'étrangement, je me sentais bien en compagnie du brun. Il rompait ma solitude, et bien que j'aie malgré tout la fâcheuse impression que les ennuis étaient très présents dans ma vie depuis vingt-quatre heures, je ne pouvais pas imputer ce fait directement à Ace. Peut-être que c'était seulement une coïncidence. Et il n'était pas désagréable, et surtout il y avait cette espèce « d'attirance », rien de sentimental, ni de physique, mais c'est comme si Ace m'attirait, comme si je devais rester à ses côtés. On ne suivait pas un parfait inconnu comme ça, quelque chose m'avait poussé à le faire, mais quoi ? Il n'était vraiment pas mon style, et j'avais déjà rencontré des types cent fois plus beaux, même s'il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal. En plus il était casse-pied. Mais je ressentais comme un lien entre nous, et ça me chiffonnait, je n'aimais pas ne pas comprendre. Alors ce lien indéchiffrable et mes transformations étranges me prenaient sérieusement la tête. La première chose que je ferais à Orange serait de m'empresser de trouver une bibliothèque, car si je doutais très sérieusement de l'existence du fruit de la danseuse orientale, il y avait certainement une explication entre mon changement d'apparence et le fruit. Peut-être un fruit concernant le changement d'apparence ou les métamorphoses ? Mais par contre, je ne voyais rien qui pouvait expliquer les soudaines paralysies de mon bras après une phrase d'Ace. Ça, j'espère que ça ne reproduira plus, c'est glauque comme truc. Pour me changer l'esprit, je décidais de me concentrer sur le cap, car puisque je faisais actuellement la seconde partie de garde, je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre le brun se moquer demain, alors que je lui avais répété plusieurs fois, bon ok, c'était proche du harcèlement, de ne pas quitter le le cap des yeux.

[…]

On avait débarqué à Orange tôt ce matin après trois jours de navigation, j'étais fatiguée, et d'humeur particulièrement maussade. Ma seule motivation pour sortir de notre embarcation ce matin avait été dans le but de trouver une bibliothèque, et de pouvoir échapper aux cris de protestation d'Ace. En effet, notre navire ayant été volé, le gentil propriétaire n'avait pas eu l'attention de laisser beaucoup de nourriture dedans, si moi je m'en étais contenté, pour Ace ça avait été une tout autre histoire, il avait hurlé en constatant qu'il n'y avait que des conserves de sardines et plus de poulet puisqu'il l'avait fini à peine nous étions arrivés sur le bateau. Nous avions donc deux buts ce matin : un la bibliothèque et deux le marché. Et même si nous avions brièvement pensé à nous séparer, on en avait convenu que Orange Town n'était une île sur laquelle aucun de nous deux ne voulait rester, donc on allait encore naviguer ensemble un temps. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là, qu'il en avait profité pour me dire qu'il comptait devenir pirate et donc qu'il comptait chercher des nakamas ici. Cela ne m'étonnait même pas, il avait la tête de l'emploi quand il souriait comme hier après que je l'eus frappé. Brrr. Après avoir demandé aux passants, on avait trouvé une bibliothèque non loin du port, après que la gérante nous eut regardés avec des yeux ronds quand on lui a demandé un livre sur les fruits du démons, et avoir dû un peu insister, nous avions finalement eu le droit de nous asseoir à une table, un livre gros comme un dictionnaire posé au centre.

\- Bon, tu te rappelles à quoi il ressemblait ton fruit ?

\- Il avait l'air appétissant, une couleur de myrtille.

\- Pourtant, on m'a toujours dit que c'était vraiment pas bon.

\- C'est infect ajoutais-je.

\- Bon un fruit couleur myrtille, plutôt un zoan on avait dit vu ta transformation, dit-il en tournant les pages, survolant tout ce qui ne nous intéressé pas.

\- Arrête-toi ! Ça ressemblait à ça, dis en pointant un fruit bleu/violet en forme de poire avec des spirales rondes.

\- Hito Hito no Mi, modèle...

\- Modèle quoi ?

Il partit dans un fou rire immense, s'attirant les regards noirs des autres visiteurs.

\- Chut ! Mais c'est quoi ? Tu me fais peur, c'est pas si horrible quand même !

\- C'est le...

\- Ace ! Dis-je alors qu'il s'esclaffait toujours.

\- Je crois qu'il te va vraiment bien en plus, je comprends mieux la tenue de danseuse orientale !

Je le regardais avec yeux ronds. En plus il se moquait. Je fis ma moue la plus attendrissante possible. Ça pouvait peut-être marcher.

\- C'est mieux que tu lises toi-même.

Je pris le livre qu'il me tendit avec un très très mauvais pressentiment.

 _Hito Hito no mi, modèle Majin._

 _Ce fruit appartenant à la catégorie de zoans mythiques donne à son possesseur les pouvoirs typiques du génie. Il peut exaucer les souhaits à condition qu'il le souhaite, de ceux qui lui demandent même si la faculté de pouvoir choisir les vœux qu'il exauce demande beaucoup de travail. Si le possesseur n'acquiert pas une maîtrise suffisante de son fruit, il se retrouvera à exaucer les souhaits de tous ceux qui lui en font la demande. Il est aussi à noter que le possesseur du fruit peut exaucer ses propres vœux en une quantité raisonnable, plus le vœux demande une quantité d'énergie importante plus l'énergie du fruit est puisé ce qui affaiblit considérablement son utilisateur. Comme tout génie,l'utilisateur peut également faire apparaître une lampe, cette lampe peut-être habitée par l'utilisateur et les personnes de son choix. Le fruit ne permet pas de ramener une personne à la vie, de faire disparaître une personne. Il ne peut pas non plus donner des facultés à d'autres personnes ou en apporter d'avantage à son utilisateur. Par exemple : il ne peut pas permettre d'obtenir le pouvoir de voler ou le pouvoir de maîtriser un élément, ou encore d'acquérir un savoir._

\- Bon. Mise à part le costume de danseuse c'est cool ! Dis-je émerveillée.

\- T'as pas lu en dessous...

Je rebaissais le regard sur le livre et j'ai constaté qu'effectivement, il y avait un autre paragraphe.

 _Mais comme tout génie, si l'utilisateur du fruit déclare porter sa reconnaissance ou s'engage à exaucer les vœux d'une personne à un moment donné, le génie sera alors lié pendant un temps qui peut varier selon le degré de dévouement du possesseur, et devra exaucer tous les vœux de la personne à laquelle il est lié._

Attendez. Non.

\- C'est pas possible ! C'est pour ça que je me sens liée à toi !

\- Je comprends vraiment pas comment, tu ne m'as même pas remercié l'autre jour pour t'avoir tiré de ton mauvais pas avec les marines. Dit-il en se grattant les cheveux l'air un peu perdu.

\- Noooonnnnnn.

\- C'est pas si terrible, les effets vont s'atténuer Maha. Imagine si tu avais voulu exaucer le souhait d'un des marines !

\- Si je sais, ce qui s'est passé...C'est de ma faute. L'ignorais-je.

Il me regardait les bras croisés avec un sourire moqueur en coin.

\- Tu vois dans la ruelle, j'étais désespérée.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai prié. J'ai dit que si dieu m'envoyait un de ses anges, je leur serais à lui et à son envoyé reconnaissante à vie. Oh je suis maudite !

\- Un ange ? Il semblait encore plus perdu le pauvre.

\- Non, cherche pas tu n'es pas un ange. Dieu n'a rien écouté, y avait que le diable à ce moment là, grommelais-je.

\- Je ne suis pas si horrible ! Quoi qu'à Fuchsia, on nous surnomme les démons de Dawn avec mon frangin !

Je me mis les mains sur le visage. Ace avait raison ce n'était pas si terrible, il fallait que je me calme. Après tout, j'avais eu de la chance, j'étais tombée sur un zoan mythique. C'était hyper rare. Penser positif.

\- Oh regarde, il a l'air trop cool ce fruit ! Dit-il avec un sourire de gosse en me montrant un fruit aux couleurs orangées.

\- Mera Mera no Mi, lis-je.

\- J'ai toujours dit que si un jour, j'avais un fruit du démon ça serait un fruit super ! Pas comme le fruit de mon frangin.

Je le regardais, le feu ça lui irait bien mine de rien.

\- Il a un fruit ton frère ?

\- Oui, le Gomu Gomu no mi. Le fruit du caoutchouc.

\- Ça doit être trop sympa pourtant.

\- Pas vraiment, rigola-t-il.

Je reposais le livre sur le comptoir. Avant de me retourner vers le brun qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, je le comprenais, c'était le même regard que celui qu'il avait eu hier en évoquant son île. Son frère devait lui manquer.

\- Bon on y va ? Il me semble que tu voulais trouver un marché.

\- Oui, puis en plus faut qu'on trouve des nakamas !

\- On ?

Il éclate de rire. Et s'arrête en se tournant vers moi.

\- Ça te dit d'être le premier membre de mon équipage ? Même si tu as la sale manie de frapper tous le monde, t'es plutôt sympa ! Même si bon, faudra éviter de me frapper à l'avenir, l'autorité du capitaine ça en prendrait un coup. Dit-il avec son sourire narquois, qui pourtant je le voyais était vraiment sincère.

Il allait me tuer. D'où on demandait ça de cette manière aux gens ? Et puis il insinuait que je suis une brute ?! Mais, il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord, le capitaine d'un bateau pirate se faisant battre par ses propres hommes... Pourtant un sourire fleurit sur mon visage malgré moi. Pirate ? Après tout pourquoi pas. Je n'avais nulle part où aller, et puis une vie de voyage et d'aventures ne pouvait pas être si désagréable. Et comme ça peut-être que j'arriverais à te comprendre, _Ja'_. Je sentais l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines à cette idée, je n'étais pas faite pour rester sur terre.

\- Je poursuivrai ma chance jusqu'au fond de l'eau.

\- Hein ?

\- Mon frère répétait toujours ça. Souris-je

Il me rendit un sourire en retour, je crois qu'il avait compris quelque chose mais, il ne chercha pas plus loin et je l'en remerciais.

\- Bon, on y va Capitaine ! On a un marché à faire et des camarades à trouver !

\- Allons-y !

En franchissant le porte de la bibliothèque, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire remarquer une dernière chose à Ace.

\- Deux choses ! C'est moi ta seconde et ne t'avise même pas d'utiliser notre lien pour exaucer un vœu.

\- Ça me va ! Allez le mauvais génie, on ira conquérir Grand Line plus tard, en attendant j'ai juste faim.

* * *

 **Alors, surtout si les explications ne sont pas compréhensibles ou floues concernant le Majin no Mi et son fonctionnement, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je trouverais un moyen de remanier ça :) Que pensez-vous de ce fruit et des pouvoirs qui vont avec ? Ensuite, j'ai beaucoup hésité à laisser le trait du génie prisonnier dépendant d'un maître, car un fruit du démon a normalement plutôt tendance à faire gagner en pouvoir à son utilisateur, pas à lui rajouter des contraintes. Alors j'ai décidé de le laisser dans une mesure moindre où cette facette serait moins importante dans le temps (le but n'était pas de mettre des chaînes à Maha pour toujours), en pensant en particulier au fruit du démon de Marco qui bien que nous n'ayons toujours pas la réponse, peut certainement le rendre immortelle, ce qui peut selon les points de vu, être aussi considéré comme une malédiction. Je précise aussi que mon inspiration quant aux pouvoirs du génie vient ici plutôt de la vision occidentale et pas de la vision populaire des djinns au Maghreb ou dans le monde arabe.**

 **Majin veut dire Génie en japonais.**

 ** _" Je poursuivrai ma chance jusqu'au fond de l'eau."_ cette phrase est une citation de Jules César, j'ai trouvé qu'elle s'adaptait plutôt bien à la situation.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine ! :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour !**

 **Alors d'abord réponse à la review d'un visiteur :**

 **- _Breizh D. Ace_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, et que tu es appréciée le fruit du démon de Maha :) Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'humour facile ! Puis je dois avouer que cette idée n'est pas tout à fait de moi (j'ai été aidé), elle m'est venue un jour où je gardais ma petite cousine et qu'elle regardait Aladdin, alors qu'à côté mon frère re-regardait l'animé sur l'Arc Marine-Ford (je crois qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort d'Ace, le pauvre), et puis je me suis dit que ça serait marrant de voir un personnage de One Piece avec le fruit du Génie en fait... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, j'espère que vous rigolerez un peu avec ce chapitre.**

 **PS: Aurore Heart quand tu disais que ce fruit causerait beaucoup d'ennuis à Maha, et bien les ennuis arrivent justement ;)**

* * *

Avant d'aller au marché Ace m'avait demandé un arrêt dans un resto pour fêter la création de notre nouvel équipage. J'avais accepté avec joie à la condition que ce soit lui qui régale. Il s'était contenté d'un sourire qui, je l'avais pensé, signifié son accord. Je me trompais. On avait effectivement très bien mangé, du gigot pour lui avec des côtelettes, et des frites avec un steak pour moi. Et on avait demandé à être resservi une fois pour moi et trois fois pour lui. J'avais aussi frôlé la crise cardiaque à deux reprises car mon capitaine, avait oublié de me préciser un détail. Il était narcoleptique. Autant dire que quand il s'est endormi la tête dans son assiette, j'avais été surprise, j'avais essayé de le réanimer le pensant mort, ensuite j'avais accusé les cuisiniers de lui avoir servi un plat pas frais et puis au moment où je me préparais à donner une bonne correction aux cuisiniers, Portgas D. Ace est revenu à lui, plus heureux que jamais de voir qu'il lui restait de la viande dans son assiette. J'avais essayé de le frapper, chose qui bien sûr n'avait pas fonctionné puisqu'il s'était empressé de dire « Mauvais Génie, je ne souhaite pas que tu me frappes ! », mon bras avait donc encore été bloqué en l'air pendant cinq minutes, que j'avais occupé à grignoter mes frites de mon autre main tout en maugréant, sous le regard amusé d'Ace et les yeux choqués des autres clients. Résultat, je me demandais bien combien de temps la partie « lié » allait durer, je ne pouvais pas avoir été si reconnaissante que ça, si ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce n'était pas proportionnel au désespoir ressenti dans la ruelle, sinon j'en avais pour un bon moment à supporter les moindres souhaits d'Ace. Et la partie qui indiquait que les souhaits pouvaient être exaucés que si le génie était d'accord, elle ne fonctionnait pas dans le mode « lié » ?

Enfin bon, si j'apprenais un peu à me servir du fruit, j'arriverais mieux à le contrôler. Je suppose que cette histoire de lien est apparue car je suis complètement novice en la matière, du moins je l'espère. Je n'ai pas envie de rester lier à quelqu'un sans pouvoir choisir d'y mettre fin. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais même pas que les fruits du démon pouvaient nous forcer à nous lier de la sorte à quelqu'un, j'avais toujours entendu dire qu'ils apportaient plus de pouvoir à leur possesseur, pas qu'ils pouvaient contraindre celui-ci d'une quelconque manière, excepter l'incapacité de nager dans l'eau de mer qu'ils entraînent. Peut-être que c'était juste plus complexe. Je regardais Ace qui s'était encore endormi dans son assiette, en réfléchissant à la suite des événements. Quand ce dernier émergea, je me dis que j'allais en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions :

\- Dis, Capitaine ?

\- Hum ? Dit-il en baillant sans même mettre la main devant la bouche. Pour une fois je ne pris même pas la peine de lui faire une remarque, c'était désespérant.

\- Comment on s'appelle au fait ? Je veux dire notre équipage.

\- J'y ai déjà réfléchi en quittant mon île figure-toi ! Dit-il visiblement très fière de lui.

\- Ah, et donc ?

\- Les Spades Kaizokudan !

\- Avec pour capitaine Portgas D. Ace. Les pirates de l'as de pique ?

\- C'est classe non ?

\- Plutôt oui, dis-je, ça ne m'étonnait même pas lui. Pourtant on ne connaît pas une personne en trois jours, je suis sûre qu'il m'en réserve plein d'autres des surprises dans le genre.

\- Et pour les nakamas, on cherche qui ?

\- Pas trop violent et ayant le sens du groupe. Qui sache se battre et qui aime ça, mais je refuse une personne violente avec ses nakamas ou des civils.

J'acquiesce, j'étais totalement d'accord avec ça. Il y avait juste un problème.

\- Ace, quand tu dis, qui sait se battre ? Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Pouvoir faire face aux marines. Et aux autres pirates d'East Blue, on s'entraînera ensemble pour la suite. Dit-il avachi sur sa chaise, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus facile.

\- Et bien c'est pas mon cas. Je sais seulement fuir moi.

\- Mais je suis sûr tu sais faire plein d'autres choses, et tu as ton fruit. Puis on va faire un test.

\- Un test ?

\- Ouais, voir comment on peut se débrouiller tant qu'on est deux contre les marines.

Je le sens pas.

Il rit, et afficha un sourire qui ne me disait rien, mais vraiment rien. Je commençais à le connaître ce sourire.

\- Oh non, à quoi tu penses là ?

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que c'était moi qui était chargé de payer la note ?

\- Tu régales hein ? Hors de question que je paye.

\- J'ai pas dit que tu allais payer. J'ai vu une caserne de marines à deux pas d'ici, la question c'est, tu crois qu'ils mettent combien de temps à venir jusqu'ici après qu'une alerte pour vol ait été donné ?

Je le regardais horrifiée, en chuchotant un « tu peux pas faire ça ».

\- Un, deux, trois...On se retrouve au port Maha !

\- Aaaaaaacccccceeeee !

Il s'était levé et était parti en courant. Il allait me le payer, parole de mauvais génie comme il s'amusait à m'appeler. Mon cri avait attiré l'attention de tous les clients et des employés comme si on ne s'était déjà pas fait assez remarquer comme ça ! Ok, comme au poker, tentons le bluff.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée messieurs, c'est mon ami, il est très malade je crois. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est endormi tout à l'heure. Là, il avait vraiment envie de vomir, alors il est parti, il ne voulait pas vous importuner, et moi j'ai crié parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte sans moi. Mais il l'a fait dans mon intérêt...Il crache du sang, il ne voulait pas me faire assister à ça...

Tout le monde me regardait, et si je voyais très clairement au regard des deux serveurs qu'ils ne me croyaient pas le moins du monde, une vieille dame s'empressa de venir me consoler.

\- Allez, venez ma fille, ça doit pas être facile pour vous. Venez avec moi, on va chercher votre ami. Messieurs, nous revenons tout de suite.

Et sans que j'y compris quoi que ce soit la vieille femme m'entraîna avec elle à l'extérieur du restaurant, et personne ne nous courut après. Alors qu'elle avait toujours son bras autour de mes épaules, j'en profitais pour l'observer, toujours vraiment interloquée pour le coup. Elle était vieille, sa peau était vraiment ridée, mais l'étrange sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage lui donnait un air mutin...On aurait une enfant qui vient de faire une sale blague. Ses cheveux étaient longs et gris, du moins je crois puisqu'ils étaient retenus dans un chignon en bas de sa nuque. Elle portait aussi un kimono traditionnelle, bleu et blanc. Elle me coupa net dans mon observation au moment où elle ricana.

\- Euh, Madame ?

\- Dis moi, ma petite, toi et ton ami, vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de payer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pff. Moi non, lui non plus visiblement sauf que ça je ne le savais pas.

\- Allez viens, je connais un endroit où tu pourras te cacher un moment, après tu pourras ressortir et ils t'auront complètement oublié, tu verras, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Merci !

On continua à marcher gaiement jusque chez elle, elle me racontait sa vie, me parlant notamment de ses enfants et petits-enfants dont elle était visiblement très fière, l'un de ses petits-enfants vivait visiblement chez elle, un certain Judicaël qui passait son temps dehors « à traîner avec des petits voyous et qui rêvait de la mer, mais bon c'est de son âge », dit-elle en souriant, je n'avais jamais vu une vieille dame si bavarde et si joyeuse, elle semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à dire. On marcha peut-être quinze minutes durant lesquelles je pus admirer l'architecture de la ville. Les maisons étaient rustiques, des bâtisses blanches soutenues par des poutres en bois, surmontées par des toits rouges ou orange. Peut-être ce qui expliquait le nom de la ville. Il y avait beaucoup de mondes dans les rues, mais aussi pas mal d'animaux.

\- Tu regardes les animaux ?

\- Oui, il y en a beaucoup, non ?

\- Plutôt oui, les gens d'ici aiment beaucoup en avoir pour compagnie. Et puis il y a une très bonne boutique d'alimentation pour animaux le Pet Food Shop, tenu par un vieil ami Hokker, et son chien Chouchou.

\- Je vois, dis-je en souriant.

Elle finit par ouvrir la porte de sa maison, qui bien que petite semblait d'extérieure assez chaleureuse, quand j'entrais, je fus tout de suite heureuse de sentir la chaleur, même si East Blue n'était pas l'endroit le plus froid des Océans, j'avais tout de même un peu froid, nous n'étions qu'en janvier. Et l'autre abruti de capitaine et sa chemise jaune fluo. Il allait falloir que je le retrouve celui-là, et il allait me le payer, je m'en frottais déjà les mains.

\- Tu veux prendre un bain bien chaud peut-être ?

\- Oh oui ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil, mais ça ne vous dérange pas que j'utilise votre salle de bain ?

\- Mais non, je ne te le proposerais pas sinon, va.

\- Merci, lui souris-je sincèrement, comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Fukumi, et toi d'ailleurs ?

\- Maha.

\- Allez va, la salle de bain est juste en haut, la première porte en face de l'escalier.

Je la remerciais avant de commencer à monter les marches, les escaliers grinçaient à chacun de mes pas, à croire que le repas de ce midi avait été bien trop lourd ! J'en devais vraiment une à Fukumi, elle avait été très gentille de m'aider, d'ailleurs pour le test Ace pouvait toujours attendre. Il avait quand même essayé de me jeter en pâture aux marines ! Je pris le temps d'observer le mur, comme dans les vieilles maisons familiales, des cadres photos y sont accrochés au fur et à mesure des marches montées. Trois petites filles y apparaissaient, on les voyait grandir, puis sont apparus deux maris avec des enfants, seule l'une des filles n'avait pas été prise en photo en photo avec son mari. Elle était belle avec des longs cheveux blonds et des grands yeux bleus, elle ressemblait à une vraie princesse, à ses côtés se tenait un petit garçon avec la même chevelure à la différence que celle-ci était lisse à l'inverse de sa mère, ses yeux bleus étaient pétillants et malicieux, et il apparaissait presque toujours avec un sourire tranquille. Sur les dernières photos, la vieille femme apparaissait seule en compagnie du garçon devenu grand, de ses autres filles, de ses gendres et de leurs enfants, mais aucune trace de la jeune femme qui ressemblait à une princesse. Elle ne devait plus être de ce monde, me souffla ma conscience. J'accélérai finalement le pas pour tomber sur une salle de bain modeste mais avec une jolie baignoire dans un angle. J'ouvris vite les robinets en bouchant le fond de la baignoire. Je me déshabillais vite tant l'impatience de me plonger dans un bon bain chaud grandissait. Quand mon corps fut enfin dans l'eau, je ne pus que lâcher un soupir de contentement, c'était apaisant. J'avais trouvé ma vengeance. Dans notre prochain bateau, car je doute qu'on garde un bateau qui n'avait de la place que pour cinq personnes encore longtemps, je demanderais impérativement à Ace une baignoire. Et s'il refuse, je n'aurais qu'à apprendre à en faire apparaître une avec mes pouvoirs de génie. Comme quoi finalement tout ça n'avait pas servi à rien. Je restais un moment à me détendre après m'être lavée.

Quand je sortis de la baignoire après m'être séché, je sortis de nouveaux vêtements de mon sac. Je m'observais un temps dans le miroir, n'ayant pas pu me regarder depuis un moment, mes cheveux auburn avaient légèrement poussé, mais il n'y avait toujours rien à faire, ils étaient hirsutes et bouclés. J'avais la peau plutôt mate et des yeux marron, j'étais petite à peine un mètre cinquante-cinq et cela ne semblait pas vouloir évoluer à mon plus grand désespoir. Et j'avais des formes, je n'étais pas du tout en surpoids mais j'étais quand même bien en chair, une histoire de génétique je crois, toute ma famille du côté de ma mère avait fini obèse, je suppose que je n'y échapperais pas non plus. Pas grave, tant que je pouvais continuer à manger.

J'enfilais vite des vêtements, j'allais proposer un peu d'aide à Fukumi, et ensuite j'irais retrouver mon capitaine sadique.

[…]

Du coté d'Ace.

J'étais parti en courant, j'entendais encore les cris de protestation de Maha. Je sentais qu'elle allait me le reprocher un moment mais bon, comme ça elle verrait bien ce qu'elle vaut avec la marine. Je suis quasiment certain, qu'elle est plus forte qu'elle le pense, même si elle n'a jamais du recevoir un entraînement au combat de sa vie. Quoi que, quand elle parvenait à me frapper, elle avait l'air de savoir pertinemment comme s'y prendre...J'allais quand même me placer pas trop loin, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne se fasse pas prendre bêtement, je ne crois pas que cela soit bien vu pour un capitaine de perdre le premier membre de son équipage, qui plus est sa seconde trois jours après la création de l'équipage. Je me postais donc sur un toit que j'avais pu atteindre grâce à des poubelles, mais au bout de dix minutes d'attente, je ne vis toujours rien arriver. Pas un marine, pas de fille rousse qui crie. Rien. C'était inquiétant. Comme avec les enfants le silence était suspect. Quand je n'entendais pas Luffy pendant plus de dix minutes, c'était le prémisse d'un cataclysme. Est-ce que la même règle pouvait s'appliquer à Maha ? Je ne l'espérais pas, je me décidais alors à marcher dans les rues à la recherche de ma seconde. Je finis par atterrir dans un quartier non loin du port, les maisons étaient toutes alignées, les façades étaient blanches avec des poutres et les toits le plus souvent rouges, beaucoup de gens se promenaient dans les rues. Je finis par atterrir dans une rue plutôt sombre, où pas mal de gars étaient adossés contre des bars et autres endroits du même style. L'un d'eux se mit en travers de mon chemin, lorgnant sur la bourse accrochée à ma ceinture, je ne pus retenir un sourire carnassier. Il rêvait éveillé lui.

\- Donne moi ton fric.

Je ne pris même la peine de répondre, ce genre de lascar grouillait dans les rues des bas-quartiers de Goa. Ils ne faisaient même plus un bon entraînement... Mais pour Maha et son fruit, pensais-je. Fallait voir. Je passais à côté de lui sans même lui jeter un regard. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il posa sa main de manière hargneuse sur mon épaule.

\- Je te parle étranger.

\- Écartes-toi de mon chemin.

Il eut un rire gras et avant de tenter de me coller une beigne. Au même moment, je fis passer mon pied derrière le sien, sur lequel il butta dès que j'eus mis mes mains sur ses épaules pour le pousser en arrière. Il s'étala de tout son long, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité parmi les autres ivrognes. J'essayais alors de passer de l'autre côté de la rue, alors que d'autres s'avançaient vers moi. Certainement des amis de celui qui se trouvait à terre. Je levais les mains en l'air, signe d'apaisement :

\- Relax. Il n'a rien votre pote.

Ils se jetèrent finalement sur moi, ce qui partit dans une belle bagarre. On se bagarra un moment, j'en assommai quelques uns ce qui fit seulement augmenter leur colère. Après plusieurs minutes, je finis par prendre les deux derniers et à les cogner l'un contre l'autre. Effet immédiat. Six d'entre eux gisaient inconscients autour de moi, mais un détail me perturber, il y en avait sept au début. Au moment où je me retournai, je vis un type grand et chauve essayait de m'assommer avec une planche de bois, j'allais attraper son arme improvisée quand le type s'effondra à même le sol. Derrière lui, un homme très grand avec des cheveux blonds, et un chapeau gris avec de larges bords, avec en son centre un rond marron avec une sorte de croix médicale au milieu.

\- Joli chapeau me dit-il en souriant.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

Je lui tendis une main, ce type semblait bien se battre. Il ferait une bonne recrue.

\- Portgas D. Ace, enchanté.

\- Kimura Judicaël, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jud', de même.

\- T'as une bonne droite, t'es pas comme eux non ?

\- Eux, rit-il ce sont seulement des pochtrons qui osent se prétendre pirates. Moi je veux seulement la liberté.

\- Et bien, si tu veux, tu peux nous rejoindre Jud', on est que deux, mais on aspire à plus loin.

\- Deux ? Ton camarade est imaginaire ?

\- Et bien, non. Je l'ai comment qui dirais-je...égaré. Je la cherchais justement.

Il rit, il avait un rire très grave et il était même plus grand que moi, il était vraiment imposant, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Mon D me le disait.

\- Alors Capitaine, on va retrouver notre fuku sensho ?

\- Allons-y Jud'.

\- Au fait, elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Maha, et ne me demande pas son nom de famille, elle ne l'a toujours pas dit. Rajoutais-je avec un sourire narquois.

[…]

Pendant ce temps-là, pas si loin que ça d'Ace et de son nouveau nakama. Une fille criait et courait, derrière elle, un type portait la main à son nez en hurlant.

\- Rends-moi mon nez !

* * *

 **Ps : Je précise que pour l'équipage, je m'inspirerais parfois de personnage ayant vraiment appartenu aux Spades mais sur qui on ignore tout, Judicaël est inspiré du personnage à côté d'Ace sur cette page dans le tableau, voilà voilà.**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? :)**

 **Le lien de la page :**

. /wiki/L%27%C3%89quipage_des_Spade

 **On se voit au prochain chapitre qui arrivera** **je pense samedi prochain (soit le 5 août) , vu qu'à cause de contre temps, je n'ai pas réussi à me refaire beaucoup d'avance, et j'aimerais en prendre le maximum avant de rentrer à la Fac, sinon vous allez me détester pour les retards *sifflote l'air de rien***


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à le poster celui-là...Je n'en suis pas très fière, à commencer je suis très mal à l'aise avec les scènes de combats, je dois vraiment travailler ça; ensuite j'ai toujours des difficultés quant à l'avancée de mes autres chapitres, une sale recherche d'appart qui n'en finit pas. Mais bon ce n'est pas le plus important, n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous gène dans ce chapitre, je n'en suis vraiment pas très fière, vos avis m'aideraient beaucoup à m'améliorer.**

 **Safira-chan : Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Je suis contente que le fruit du démon te plaise, j'espère que la manière dont je le développerais te plaira autant que l'idée. Réponse à tes questions (du moins en partie) dans ce chapitre ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Rends-moi mon nez ! Et mes mains !

Je courrais à en perdre haleine tout en regrettant les marines, eux au moins ne souhaitaient pas ma mort, ils voulaient seulement me voir moisir en prison jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Le type aux cheveux bleus derrière moi préférait visiblement des méthodes plus expéditives. Il fallait que j'arrive à le semer. Mais je ne connaissais pas la ville, tandis que lui semblait exactement savoir où il allait, de plus il devait possédait un fruit du démon puisque ses mains passaient régulièrement devant moi et que la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour faire en sorte qu'elles ne m'étranglent pas, ça a été de les attraper et de les tenir fermement. Depuis il m'en voulait encore plus. Tout ça pour dire qu'il maîtrisait son akuma no mi, lui. S'il n'avait pas été si ridicule et s'il n'avait pas eu une voix si nasillarde, j'aurais presque été jalouse. J'avais l'impression de passer ma vie à courir en ce moment. Et dire que si Ace n'avait pas eu une la très mauvaise idée de me laisser seule, rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Et puis, j'étais redevenue le génie, alors la robe pour courir, autant vous dire, c'était pas pratique.

\- Je suis le grand capitaine Baggy ! Personne n'a le droit de me faire un outrage pareil !

\- J'ai même pas fait exprès, dis-je essoufflée, en plus t'es célèbre où ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de toi !

\- Ça suffit maintenant, rends-moi mon nez !

\- Mais je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ! T'avais qu'à pas faire un vœux devant moi !

\- Capitaine !

Et voilà ses larbins qui se ramènent. Je n'aimais pas ce type. Je détestais ceux qui osaient se prétendre supérieur aux autres. Et ce Baggy semblait en être un sacré. Il fallait que je me batte, je n'avais pas le choix, putain, j'espérais vraiment que tu aies raison Ace « _Mais je suis sûr tu sais faire plein d'autres choses, et tu as ton fruit. »_ Mon fruit, j'avais bien réussi à faire disparaître le nez de cet abruti, alors je devais bien réussir à faire d'autres choses, qui par exemple pourraient me sortir de ce pétrin. Je finis par m'arrêter toujours essouffler par ma course pour faire face au clown devant moi, c'est vrai que sans son nez rouge, ça le faisait un peu moins. Maintenant c'était le moment de vérité. Les fruits du démon reposaient beaucoup sur la visualisation, il fallait que j'arrive à visualiser une arme et à la souhaiter de toutes mes forces. Je relâchais les mains du clown, j'avais besoin de me concentrer.

\- Je souhaite une arme pour pouvoir me défendre. Allez s'il te plaît.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris les limites de mon imagination. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à visualiser c'est une poêle. Oui, oui, une poêle de cuisine.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ta poêle ?

Je mis ma poêle devant moi, le bras prêt à s'abattre avec toute la force que je pouvais mettre dans un coup. Les hommes de Baggy se jetèrent sur moi suite à un simple ordre de ce dernier, ils criaient qu'ils allaient « servir notre grand capitaine », je m'attendais presque à les voir chanter un chant à la gloire de leur leader. Si Ace me demande de faire ça, je lui fais bouffer son chapeau et je fais une mutinerie avec le reste de l'équipage. J'arrivais facilement à assommer les premiers, en fait ils suffisaient juste de bien viser, un coup stratégique et ils tombaient comme des mouches. J'avais peut-être mis une dizaine d'hommes à terre avec ma poêle quand les deux suivants m'arrivèrent dessus, je vis nettement la différence de niveau avec les autres. Ils paraient très facilement mes coups, et mes mouvements devenaient de moins en moins fluides. On tournait en rond. Je commençais à me demander comment j'allais m'en sortir, et pourtant je n'avais pas peur. L'adrénaline grandissait en moi, me permettant de mettre de plus en plus de force dans mes coups, l'un des types parvint au même moment à me donner un coup de son épée à la cuisse. Bordel ça brûle. _Je me laisse trop facilement distraire par mes pensées._ Dans un ultime effort d'imagination, je tentais de visualiser quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment me servir, une arme, un katana. La lame étincelante, les cordages du tsuka bleu, avec un fourreau de la même couleur et surtout une gravure sur la lame, on ne peut la voir que si on connaît son existence _Ex Abstracto_. C'est une lame solide, elle est incassable. Je souris quand je sens l'énergie jaillir de mon corps, et ma main se refermer autour d'un manche. J'ai réussi pour ce coup-là, je dois juste me souvenir maintenant, des gestes de mon frère et de mon père quand ils maniaient l'épée, je les ai vus des milliers de fois, sans jamais pratiquer certes, mais je me rappelle. On tente. Je me jetais sur un des hommes, celui à ma droite, il était petit et maigrichon, j'aurais plus de faciliter à le pousser et à le blesser avec ma lame. Je ne voulais pas tuer. Une arme, c'est dangereux me disait mon père. Certainement grâce à l'effet de surprise, l'homme tomba au sol seulement après que je lui eus donné un coup du tranchant du katana dans la cuisse. J'espère juste qu'il restera à terre un moment. Mais je souris toujours en me retournant vers le deuxième, sauf que ces quelques secondes d'inattention ont suffi, et au sourire malsain du gaillard, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne se contentera pas de me toucher l'épaule avec son sabre. Quelqu'un me pousse et je tombe à terre, une personne est aussi à terre avec moi, il s'agit d'un homme dans la vingtaine, les cheveux blonds, une carrure massive. Pourtant, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Je m'apelle Jud', enchanté Maha !

J'attrapais sa main et le regardais perplexe.

\- On se connaît ?

\- Bah alors Maha, t'as fait quoi à ce pauvre type pour que lui et ses copains te courent après ? Me dit un brun au visage devenu très familier ces derniers jours.

\- Portgas D. Ace ! Depuis quand on donne ses nakamas en pâture à la marine ?

\- Mais je t'attendais dans la rue d'à côté, c'est toi qui n'est jamais venu. Je te présente Jud', il est avec nous maintenant.

Je me retournais vers Jud', un sourire sincère oubliant un peu mes envies de vengeance contre notre capitaine.

\- Enchantée Jud' ! Tu es sûr de vouloir suivre ce grand malade ? Dis-je en désignant Ace qui s'amusait avec Baggy et son dernier nakama pas encore à terre.

\- Il n'a pas l'air méchant et puis je sens qu'on va vivre de belles aventures avec lui.

\- Ah ça tu l'as dit. Non, il n'est pas méchant, juste...Vivant...

\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, me dit mon vis-à-vis en souriant.

Ace souriait comme un malade, le dernier nakama de Baggy était inconscient. Seul Baggy subsistait encore, et c'est fou comme ce type semblait toujours être en colère.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait au clown ? Me dit Jud' en regardant notre capitaine en action.

\- Je lui ai pris son nez.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sans faire exprès ! C'était pas voulu, il a souhaité avoir un nez comme celui des autres juste devant moi ! Tu crois que si je lui rends, il sera plus calme ?

\- Mais comment tu as pu lui prendre son nez ?

\- ...Akuma no mi foireux, soufflais-je.

\- Et bien, essaye de toute manière, au moins il aura retrouvé son nez. Dit-il se retenant franchement de rire, vu les joues pincées qu'il affichait.

\- Et Capitaine, fais gaffe ! Je sais que Doke no Baggy ne paraît pas très dangereux comme ça, mais il a quand même été mousse sur le bateau de Roger !

Et là, je n'ai pas compris. Ace a soudainement changé d'expression, celle-ci est devenue plus sombre. Il s'est jeté sur Baggy avec force, je crois que le pauvre n'a même pas compris. Au bout de deux minutes de combat, quand Baggy fut à terre, je me suis rappelé qu'Ace ne cautionnait pas spécialement la violence de cette manière, ce n'était plus de la défense. Cet homme, ce n'était pas lui. Un autre plus froid et dur. Il semblait presque souffrir, ses poings étaient serrés, les ongles plantaient dans la chair de ses mains. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, après tout j'étais sa seconde, il avait accepté de me confier une responsabilité, je devais m'en montrer digne. J'avançais vers lui alors qu'il s'était arrêté, il semblait être ailleurs. Je posais doucement ma main sur son épaule alors qu'il sursauta, j'eus presque peur qu'il me repousse mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Et Ace ? Tu viens, je vais essayer de rendre son nez à Doke no Baggy, peut-être qu'il aura une courgette à la place. Tu t'éloignes un peu s'il te plaît ?

Il finit par relever la tête, et nous sourit à Jud' et moi, un sourire étrange, pas de ceux qu'il me lançait d'habitude. Pourtant je ne relevais pas, on avait tous le droit à ses secrets. Il s'éloigna pour se rapprocher de Jud' qui posa sa main sur son épaule en silence. Je le remerciais du regard. Ace avait bien choisi, ce Jud' était un type bien. Il m'était d'ailleurs étrangement familier.

Baggy me regardait, ses yeux me projetaient mille éclaires, pourtant il ne bougea, je crois qu'il avait compris que vu la fureur d'Ace à son égard, il avait intérêt à la jouer fine. Je pris une grande inspiration, avant de réfléchir. Bon son nez était de forme ronde, et il était rouge, il me semble. Au pire, il ferait avec, après tout il avait quand même voulu me tuer. Je visualisais Baggy, me concentrant sur son visage, puis sur son nez en particulier, avant de superposer son image à celle d'un clown pour m'aider. Ensuite, je tentais de souhaiter le plus fort possible pour mettre en action mon zoan. Enfin, surtout de me concentrer sur mon envie de lui rendre son nez, qui il faut l'avouer n'était pas très grande. Rien ne marchait. Au bout de cinq minutes, il n'y avait toujours rien. Baggy commençait à devenir rouge de colère et de frustration. Seul le regard noir d'Ace et la présence de Jud' entre lui et moi semblait l'empêcher de fondre sur moi.

\- Maha, c'est quoi le problème ? Me dit Ace, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

\- Je crois juste que j'ai pas envie de lui rendre en fait.

\- Ace et Jud' pouffèrent.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oh la ferme toi, déjà elle est gentille, elle essaye.

\- Essaye de te servir de sa volonté à lui. Pas la tienne, peut-être que ça ira mieux.

\- Pas bête.

Je refis le même cheminement, mais en me concentrant sur la volonté de Baggy pour ça je l'imaginais quelque part dans son corps comme une lumière, je la plaçais de moi même au niveau du cœur. Et enfin, l'énergie pulsa. Puis quelques secondes après, je finis par retrouver mes vêtements, en même temps que l'énergie me quittait. Ça en était assez pour aujourd'hui.

Alors que le clown se redressa, visiblement prêt à hurler une nouvelle foisn impossible de savoir si c'était dû à la joie d'avoir retrouvé son nez ou s'il souhaitait seulement nous tuer. Jud' se tourna vers lui et captiva son attention d'une manière particulière.

\- Eh Baggy ! Il paraît que le bande de Jimmy a trouvé une nouvelle carte au trésor, ils sont au niveau du bar Santika.

Baggy nous regarda de manière hautaine, laissa ses mains ici pour taper sur ses hommes dans une tentative de les réveiller mais partit très vite vers ce fameux bar j'imagine.

\- Jud', dit Ace, ôte moi d'un doute ? La bande de Jimmy, c'est bien ceux auxquels je pense ?

\- Évidemment que oui, Capitaine. Dis Jud' avec le même sourire carnassier.

\- Mais c'est qui la bande de Jimmy ?!

\- Ah ma pauvre Maha, tu as loupé une aventure fort intéressante ! Si tu savais, dit Ace en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et me faisant avancer avec Jud' vers une destination inconnue.

\- Vu vos sourires, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de savoir...

\- Au fait, tu es douée au sabre Maha ?

\- Bah, elle ne l'avait même pas quand je l'ai quitté.

\- Toi aussi, t'as loupé des choses Ace ! Pas vraiment Jud', mais vu ce qu'il y a ta ceinture tu m'aideras, non ?

\- Si c'est une demande de mon fuku sensho, je ne peux pas lui refuser.

[…]

En arrivant dans une maison non loin du port et du restaurant où Ace et moi avions déjeuné, je sus tout de suite pourquoi Jud' m'était familier. On se rapprochait de la maison de la vieille Fukumi, et elle m'avait évoqué son petit-fils, un certain Judicaël.

\- Ça va tu ne stresses pas trop, Jud' ?

\- Hum, ma grand-mère a toujours dit qu'elle serait fière de moi, peu importe mes choix tant que je restais une bonne personne. Ça devrait aller.

Ace et moi, on lui sourit, je comprenais, ce n'était pas évident de partir. Il avait peur de décevoir les siens et de laisser sa grand-mère seule. Et puis l'appréhension de quitter son chez soi, de savoir ce qu'on perdait mais de ne pas connaître ce qu'on gagnait. Une fois devant la maison, Ace fit signe à Jud' d'y aller.

\- Vous avez besoin de parler seul à seul. On t'attend ici, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jud' acquiesça et ouvrit la porte, la refermant ensuite et nous laissant seuls.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour lui ? La vieille Fukumi à l'air gentille mais...

\- La vieille Fukumi ?

\- La grand-mère de Jud'.

\- Comment tu la connais ?

\- Et bien après qu'un capitaine indigne m'ait abandonné seule dans un restaurant avec des serveurs armés de couteaux de cuisine, elle m'a aidé à me faire la malle.

\- Tu exagères, je suis sûr et certain que les serveurs ne possédaient même pas de couteaux de cuisine. Dit-il en riant.

\- Oui, mais si ça avait été le cas ? Dis-je faignant la colère.

\- Et bien, tu te serais débrouillée comme un chef avec ta poêle.

\- Attends, vous avez vu ça ? Je ne les avais même pas vus m'observer, j'avais encore beaucoup de progrès à faire.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs tu t'es bien débrouillée, mais pourquoi n'avoir pas directement invoqué l'épée ?

\- La poêle est la première chose que j'ai visualisée. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Tu le gardes le katana ?

\- Oui ! Il est trop beau tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Effectivement, dit-il en observant l'arme. Vu que tu l'as créé, tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

\- Ex Abstracto.

Il me lança un regard étrange, l'air de dire, où est-ce que tu as été chercher ça ?

\- C'est joli comme nom ! Puis c'est poétique ! Ça vient du latin, et ça signifie de l'abstrait car je l'ai créé avec une image abstraite.

\- Et dire que tu t'es moquée quand j'ai dit qu'on s'appellerait les Spades Pirates.

\- Tu l'as dit à Jud' ? Je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord avec moi, c'est pas nul mais c'est un jeu de mots.

\- Hum-Hum. Ace, Maha...

\- Ah Jud', faut qu'on ait une conversation pour prouver à Maha qu'un jeu de mots, c'est super comme nom d'équipage.

Il sourit en hochant la tête de droite à gauche comme pour exprimer son amusement. Avant de nous montrer la porte ouverte derrière lui d'un signe de la main.

\- Ma grand-mère aimerait vous rencontrer.

Il nous fit entrer dans la maison où la vieille femme nous attendait dans le salon, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

\- Allez, entrez, vous m'excuserez de servir du thé à des pirates mais je n'ai pas de rhum.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est déjà la deuxième fois que vous m'accueillez dans votre maison aujourd'hui. C'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Ah ma petite Maha. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as retrouvé ton ami, et qu'il n'est pas mort.

\- Mort ? Tu lui as dit que j'étais mort ?

\- Mais non, c'est parce que tu t'es endormi dans le restaurant et que pour expliquer ta fuite, j'ai rusé.

\- Ma grand-mère a beaucoup d'humour Capitaine, elle a seulement dû prendre Maha au mot.

On prit place dans des chaises en osier autour d'une table en bois vernis de couleur sombre, au milieu de la table trônaient des fleurs séchées. Fukumi avait disposé quatre tasses, une théière encore fumante non loin, ainsi que des petits gâteaux à la noix de coco. Elle servit chacune des tasses en nous demandant l'un de nous souhaitait du miel avec, ce qu'on refusa tous poliment. Nous buvions en silence jusqu'à ce notre hôte le brise en s'adressant à Ace.

\- Alors, comme ça, vous avez proposé à mon petit-fils d'intégrer votre équipage ?

\- Exact, dit Ace toujours calme.

\- Et que pensez-vous atteindre ?

\- Raftell répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire si caractéristique de quand il évoquait un but. On avait juste l'impression que rien ne pouvait briser ce sourire et la volonté qui l'accompagnait.

\- Rien que ça, sourit-elle.

\- Ni plus, ni moins.

Fukumi rit alors, les traits de son visage se détendirent. Elle avait l'air paisible, heureuse. Et fière en regardant son petit-fils.

\- Et si vous êtes le capitaine, qui est votre second ?

Ace me désigna du doigt toujours en arborant, ce même sourire, presque démoniaque.

\- Ce sont de lourdes responsabilités, vous savez.

\- Je crois que je le sais. Lui répondis-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ferais certainement des erreurs, mais j'apprendrais d'elles. Et je suivrais Ace jusqu'au bout. Judicaël fait parti de notre équipage alors tant qu'il restera avec nous, je ferais tout pour l'aider, le soutenir et le protéger.

\- Tu sais Maha, dit-elle doucement alors son regard s'adoucissait, il n'y a pas que toi et Ace qui auront la responsabilité de la vie des autres, dans une moindre mesure tous les membres de votre équipage auront une responsabilité les uns vis-à-vis des autres.

On acquiesçait tous les trois. On se fixait les yeux dans les yeux. Puis la vieille femme finit par sourire.

\- Vous me rappelez un gamin d'East Blue parti, il y a bien des années maintenant. Il rêvait comme vous et pensait comme vous.

Elle se retourna vers Jud' et lui passa la main dans les cheveux difficilement, il était grand, très grand.

\- Je suis fier de toi. Tu as bien choisi ton équipage. Tu peux partir avec ma bénédiction, j'espère juste que je n'apprendrais jamais que l'un de vous a finis à Impel Down. Ce serait regrettable. Alors maintenant petit-fils nomade et rêveur, va faire ton sac. Tes amis ont volé un restaurant tout à l'heure, il serait triste que les marines vous rattrapent maintenant.

\- J'y cours, dit Jud' en se levant et en montant les étages en vitesse.

\- Vous reprendrez bien un peu de gâteaux secs ?

\- Volontiers, dit-on en chœur.

[...]

Jud' était vite redescendu avec son sac, il avait demandé à sa grand-mère d'embrasser leur famille pour lui, il disait qu'il enverrait des lettres. Il lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois d'aller frapper chez leurs voisins s'il y avait un problème. Elle nous avait ensuite accompagnés jusqu'au port, elle nous avait serré la main à chacun puis avant de partir, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser une question, une qui me taraudait depuis un moment maintenant, j'avais toujours été très curieuse.

\- Le pirate parti d'East Blue à qui on vous fait penser, qui était-ce ?

Elle me sourit de manière nostalgique en regardant l'horizon. Elle semblait voir quelque chose que moi je ne pouvais pas voir à travers la profondeur de l'Océan.

\- Gold Roger.

Le vent balaya nos cheveux et les mots de la vieille Fukumi, alors que nous larguions les amarres.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez donc vraiment pas à me dire si quoi que ce soit vous chiffonne, je le prendrais bien promis :) Je ne préfère pas me prononcer concernant la parution du prochain chapitre, j'essaierai de publier le week-end prochain, le prochain chapitre est quasiment terminé, mais je n'ai pas réglé le problème de l'avance... A la prochaine ! :)**

 **PS : Ensuite, je remercie vraiment les followers, les favoris, ceux qui me laissent une review et bien sûr tous ceux qui lisent. Maha vous accorde un voeux ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Euh...Et bien... je m'excuse infiniment pour cet horrible retard ! D'autant plus qu'avec la rentrée et mon déménagement à venir (parce que oui Maha a accepté d'exaucer mon voeux, j'ai un appart, tout petit et tout mignon), le rythme de parution risque de ne pas être très régulier, même si j'essaierai de publier un chapitre au moins toute les deux semaines et si le rythme n'est pas tenable, je publierais au moins un chapitre par mois. Sur mon profile, je mettrais régulièrement l'état d'avancé des chapitres si vous souhaitez savoir où j'en suis, voilà, voilà :) Alors maintenant merci à ceux lisent, qui suivent et qui m'ont laissé une review, vous comblez de joie la toute petite auteure que je suis ! Place au chapitre qui n'est pas très long, c'est surtout une petite transition.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous avions quitté Orange Town dans l'après-midi. Même si nous n'avions pas eu le temps de faire le marché, Fukumi nous avait donné de quoi tenir pour une semaine. Puisqu'il y avait cinq couchages dans le bateau tous dans la même pièce, les problèmes de lit ne se posaient pas, mais il faudrait vite changer de bateau, nous le savions. C'est pour cela que nous étions tous les trois sur le pont à regarder les étoiles et à discuter de la manière que nous allions utiliser pour renflouer rapidement nos caisses. On grelottait un peu en raison du temps froid, mais la vision nocturne nous ravissait.

\- On pourrait faire lancer l'abordage sur un bateau de touristes... Dis-je.

\- Ou sur un bateau de nobles. Rajouta Ace.

\- C'est pas les mêmes ? Faut de l'argent pour faire une croisière quand même...Dit Judicaël en feuilletant un livre de navigation qu'il avait récupéré on ne sait où.

\- Peut-être...Ajoutais-je distraitement.

\- Ou sur d'autres pirates ? Voir même, des marines ? Proposa Jud'.

\- Faut voir. Ajouta notre capitaine. De toute manière en y réfléchissant bien, c'est peut-être pas l'idée du siècle.

\- Ah ? Mais, on est des pirates. Des pirates ne vont pas aller faire un crédit pour avoir de l'argent si ? Dis-je franchement sceptique.

\- On ne peut pas attaquer un bateau, on est en infériorité numérique, faut qu'on trouve d'autres nakamas sur la prochaine île. Et non, Maha, on ne va pas faire un crédit. Ajoute Ace en piochant dans le paquet de bonbons.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On vole sur la prochaine île ?

\- Je pense, oui. T'en penses quoi Jud' ?

\- On a pas trop le choix.

Ace se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Jud' reparti dans sa lecture.

\- Bon, affaire importante, qui cuisine ce soir ?

Je me retins à peine de faire une grimace. Jud' leva la main alors que je lui fis un signe de tête pour le remercier. Je n'avais jamais aimé cuisiner, mais mon ennemi numéro un restait tout de même la vaisselle.

\- Très bien Maha, tu feras la vaisselle. Ajouta mon capitaine.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Mais je t'aiderais, j'essuierais.

\- On ne peut pas échanger ?

Il me fit non de la tête en souriant, il était ravi de son action.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, y avait que le diable ce jour-là...râlais-je.

Ace me mit une main sur l'épaule comme pour me consoler faussement, alors que Jud' m'adressait un regard d'incompréhension. Je sentis vaguement ma main me démangeait avant de me rappeler que non, frapper son capitaine même s'il le méritait, ce n'était pas envisageable.

[…]

On avait décidé de mettre le cap sur une nouvelle île, l'île de Turrialba. Son climat était plutôt froid comme la majorité des îles d'East Blue en cette période, j'étais partie sans manteau et n'en avais toujours pas acheté. Jud' avait eu la gentillesse de me donner un de ses pulls, beaucoup trop grand pour moi bien évidemment. Ace y avait eu aussi le droit car il n'avait lui aussi que son horrible chemise jaune fluo en deux exemplaires. Jud' s'était moqué de nous un petit moment, et avait tenté de convaincre Ace d'abandonner sa chemise et son short à la prochaine escale, action dans laquelle je l'avais soutenu, seulement pour ne plus avoir à subir la vision cette affreuse chemise. En vain. Après ça, il s'en était pris à moi, à mon t-shirt crop et mes espadrilles. Si j'avais accepté d'acheter un manteau ou un pull, il pouvait toujours rêver pour changer mes espadrilles, je ne mettrais jamais une autre paire de chaussures que ça. C'était bon marché et je pouvais m'offrir un large choix de coloris. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ces chaussures étaient les plus confortables du monde !

On avait passé le reste de la soirée à parler du monde dans lequel nous entrions à peine. J'avais réalisé qu'il me manquait énormément de connaissance en la matière, et que si je voulais pouvoir accomplir mon rôle dans l'équipage correctement, j'allais vite devoir remédier à ça. Jud' et Ace avaient ensuite promis qu'ils m'aideraient à m'entraîner à la lame, Ace nous avait raconté s'être plus longtemps servi d'un bô , mais qu'il maniait aussi le poignard vert à la forme étrange qui était en permanence accroché à son pantalon. Tandis que Jud' nous racontait préférer de loin les armes blanches aux armes à feu. On était resté tranquillement à parler longtemps. C'était plaisant, il n'y avait aucune tension, on avait tout à construire ensemble et savoir cela, que tout était encore possible, c'était vraiment libérateur.

Les deux premiers jours de navigation furent tranquilles, nous n'avons rencontré aucun problème. Jud' guettait pourtant le ciel comme s'il allait nous tomber sur la tête d'un moment à l'autre, alors qu'Ace et moi nous amusions à lui faire croire que les marins que nous avions rencontré avant nous avaient dit que de terribles tempêtes se produisaient sur la route menant à Turriabla. Il ne nous croyait pas vraiment je crois, mais à chaque fois qu'on le lui répétait, il ne se détournait plus de son observation du ciel, et marmonnait quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air franchement très amical. Peut-être que nous étions visés, peut-être bien. Cette routine dura donc deux jours, avant qu'un léger incident nous conduise à changer nos plans.

Le matin avait été calme, on avait trouvé une routine qui nous allait bien, le matin était occupé par les entraînements, l'après-midi les diverses tâches pour gérer la vie du bateau, mais puisque nous n'étions que trois, cela était vite réglé. On passait donc le reste de la journée à s'entraîner ensemble pour les garçons tandis que moi je me forçais à méditer afin de réussir à mieux me concentrer et ainsi à acquérir une meilleure maîtrise de mon fruit et un champ des possibles invocations plus vaste. Pour moi qui n'étais pas calme de nature, cet entraînement bien que nécessaire était très pénible. Mon esprit parvenait toujours à divaguer ailleurs. Ça avait toujours été comme ça aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Quand j'avais dix ans, j'éprouvais de fortes difficultés à m'endormir le soir venu, ma grand-mère m'avait alors conseillé d'imaginer le bruit de la mer pour me calmer. Je n'avais essayé qu'une seule fois, là où elle parvenait peut-être à se concentrer sur le roulis des vagues, je n'entendais que le piaillement intempestif de mouettes...

C'est donc au moment de la méditation que ne parvenant pas à me concentrer, je me mis à ressentir un drôle de pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Je n'eus qu'à attendre une trentaine de minutes pour voir enfin mon intuition se vérifier. En relevant la tête, je vis les gros nuages noirs qui n'auguraient rien de bon pour nous. Le vent commençait déjà à se lever, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, _quelle idiote._

\- Ace ! Jud' ! Vous avez intérêt à vous ramener ! Il va y avoir de l'animation ! Hurlais-je afin de me faire entendre.

J'entendis le claquement rapide des pas de mes deux camarades avant de voir le chapeau orange fluo d'Ace sortir de l'antre du bateau, puis enfin celui de Jud'. Ace m'adressa un regard interrogatif avant que je lui montre d'un signe de la main, les gros nuages noirs qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

\- Merde ! Pesta Jud'.

\- On peut encore changer de cap ? Dit Ace en observant l'horizon songeur.

\- Non, impossible. Affirma Jud'.

\- Comment on va survivre avec un bateau de pêche ? Dis-je en sentant l'anxiété me gagner.

J'étais une enclume, si on finissait à l'eau, je ne pourrais jamais nager. Le fond de l'Océan agirait sur moi comme un aimant avec un bout de métal. Ace et Jud' semblaient l'avoir eux aussi compris tout de suite, puisqu'ils me jetèrent un regard inquiet. Au moment même où j'allais prononcer quelque chose, un éclair zebra le ciel alors que la neige se mettait à tomber à gros flocon.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel?! Ça n'existe pas de la neige et de l'orage ensemble ! S'exclama Ace, dont l'humeur se dégradait visiblement.

\- Jud' ?

\- J'ai vu ça dans un de mes livres, ils appellent ça un orage de neige, ça arrive quand une masse d'air très instable se forme à proximité d'une autre masse d'air très froide et humide. Ce n'est pas différent d'un orage ordinaire en ce qui concerne la navigation, mise à part que le risque d'iceberg est élevé.

\- Sauf qu'on est sur un bateau de pêche ! Ace, t'aurais dû voler un bateau plus costaud !

\- Eh ! Tu étais avec moi aussi, puis c'est pas comme si les marines nous avaient laissé le temps de choisir !

\- Capitaine ! Maha ! Ce n'est pas le moment là. Ils disaient quoi les marins que vous avez croisé et qui vous avez parlé de cette fameuse tempête ?

\- Parce que tu nous as crus en plus ?! Cria t-on presque Ace et moi avant d'exploser de rire.

Jud' nous foudroyait de ses yeux bleus, le seul moment où l'on s'arrêta enfin fut quand un coup de tonnerre résonna. Ace couru cherchait une corde et décida qu'on resterait attachés tous les trois afin de ne pas se perdre dans la mer si on venait à couler. A peine étions-nous attachés que le vent arrachait les voiles. Je me souviens à peine de la panique ressentie à ce moment là, seulement d'avoir réussi à rattraper la main d'Ace alors que Jud' tentait vainement de nous retenir au mat. Après, il n'y eut que l'eau glacée, la fatigue, le troublant effet de magnétisme qui attirait mon corps vers le fond, les bras d'Ace et Jud'. Le sourire démentiel du premier et son rire, très vite suivit du mien alors que je commençais à perdre conscience. Le « vous êtes complètement barges ! » de Jud' que le bruit de la tempête permettait à peine d'entendre . Et puis le noir complet.


	6. Chapitre 6

***se cache* Bonjour... Alors je m'excuse pour mon retard, je vais arrêter d'annoncer des dates de publication car j'ai du mal à les tenir, pour autant, j'aime toujours autant cette histoire, et je ne suis pas prête de l'abandonner :) J'espère sinon que votre rentrée ou votre reprise du travail s'est bien passée ! Merci à ceux qui lisent, qui commentent, qui mettent en follow ou fav, vous m'encouragez à écrire :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 _Les mouettes tournaient dans le ciel. La lumière était aveuglante. Je sentais la brise du vent frôlait ma peau. Il fait chaud beaucoup trop chaud. J'entends des voix qui m'appellent, mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui. Pourtant une chose est sûre, je reconnais ces voix._

 _\- Maha ! Eh Maha !_

 _A force d'effort, je parviens finalement à forcer sur mes paupières qui s'ouvrent enfin._

 _\- Ah enfin, viens, je ne vais pas tarder._

 _\- Ja' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _La bouche de mon frère s'agrandit dans un sourire lumineux que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés retombent sur son front, cachant presque ses yeux. Il porte encore sa chemise rose. Pourtant je le sais, rien de tout ça n'est possible._

 _\- Je ne vais pas partir comme un voleur quand même._

 _Il me tend la main. Le sourire toujours sincère, pourtant il ne peut plus être ici, mais je regarde autour de moi c'est bien la chambre qu'on partageait, les mêmes murs en lambris, trop vieux et usés par le temps, les draps du lit au matelas défoncé dans lequel je suis couchée sentent la lavande. Je pousse sur mes pieds, le sol grince sous mon poids alors que je reçois des vêtements roulés en boule en pleine face._

 _\- Allez ! Habille toi. Je pars dans une heure._

 _Sans me laisser le temps de répondre il sort et claque la porte. Je ne fais qu'un rêve, pourtant même ici, je ne suis pas fichue de le retenir. Je souffle, je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais même pas où sont Ace et Jud'. Je m'habille vite et comme un automate, comme ce même matin, je reproduis les mêmes gestes, j'enfile mon t-shirt rouge et un pantalon kaki, je ne prends même pas la peine de mettre des chaussures, je déteste ça. Ma mère est dans la cuisine, elle chantonne, fière de son fils qui part sous le drapeau. Il est beau, il est grand son fils, il est poli aussi, il a le cœur noble, il ramènera la fierté sur notre famille, il montrera vite en grade. Et puis il a les mêmes yeux qu'elle, même si personne ne les voit jamais. C'est ce qu'elle se plaît à répéter à qui veut bien l'entendre. Elle n'a pas changé ma mère, ses cheveux sont toujours érigés en un chignon blond, presque blancs, de légères rides ornent le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche, elle a la voix douce et mélodieuse, toujours._

 _\- Maha ! Dépêches-toi. Le capitaine du bateau qui s'est proposé pour emmener ton frère a avancé l'heure du départ, il nous attend au port._

 _Je me contente d'acquiescer, et prends les provisions qu'elle me désigne. Elle ne veut pas que Ja' dépérisse pendant le voyage jusqu'à Loguetown, Portsea, notre île natale est loin de tout. L'île la plus proche est à cinq jours de navigation. Elle m'entraîne à sa suite, on sort de la maison, je reconnais tout ici, comme si mes souvenirs avaient rendu cette terre immuable dans mon esprit, à moins que cela ne soit ce jour-là en particulier ? L'odeur de la mer se mêle à l'odeur des sapins, le sentier qui mène directement au port est mauvais, il n'est pas bien battu, les badauds nous sourient, ma mère rit beaucoup, je discute avec elle gaiement jusqu'au port. Ja' est là, le vice-amiral de la marine aussi. Le bateau est amarré derrière, le vieux marine sourit, il rassure ma mère, il prendra bien garde à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Ja'. Il fera aussi en sorte qu'il devienne un grand marine, il a de l'expérience, il ne faut pas que notre mère s'inquiète, tout ce passera bien. Et puis d'ici un an, l'un des petits-fils du marine rejoindra la Marine lui aussi, il espère de tout cœur que lui et Ja' pourront être de bon camarade. Cela rassure ma mère, il semble aimer sa famille, il prendra bien soin de Ja'._ _C'est l'heure des au_ _revoir, Ja' serre maman dans ses bras avant de s'approcher de moi, et pour la première fois de nos vies, lui et moi qui passons notre temps à nous chamailler, nous nous donnons une accolade. Mon frère approche sa bouche près de mon oreille, et il chuchote tout doucement, si bien que je suis la seule personne à pouvoir l'entendre._

 _\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je pars heureux. Je ne rejoins pas la Marine Maha, je partirais avant de m'engager véritablement, maman ne m'aurait juste jamais laissé partir si je lui avais dit que je voulais devenir aventurier. Il rit légèrement. Je sais que tu m'en veux de partir en te laissant là, mais d'ici quelques années, on se rejoindra d'ici là, je serais loin sur la Grand Line... Mais n'oublie pas, petite sœur, tu partiras un jour toi aussi, même si pour l'instant tu dis ne pas en ressentir l'envie. C'est dans notre sang. C'est au fond de nous. Prends soin de toi et de maman aussi. On se reverra sur la Grand Line._

\- Maha !

J'ouvre vraiment les yeux cette fois, je tombe sur les orbes noirs d'Ace, qui soupire certainement de soulagement. A moins qu'il n'eut espéré que je disparaisse de sa vie pour de bon, et ce soupir ne soit que de tristesse de me voir vivante. Dans ce cas, pas de chance. Je suis encore là.

\- T'es pas possible comme fille, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

\- Ace, laisse-la, vous reprendrez vos disputes quotidiennes plus tard.

\- Jud' ! Dis-je ravie de constater qu'il était encore là.

\- Ah c'est gentil pour moi ça. Dis Ace en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Mais si, baka ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous les deux, dis-je en me redressant brusquement. Il s'est passé quoi ? Et on est où ?

\- Mhaaaa, tu la veux en version simple ou compliqué ? Réplique Ace en se grattant la tête, l'air embêté.

\- Là, tu me fais juste flipper.

\- Bon. Tu te souviens qu'on a fait naufrage ? Me dit Jud'. Sait-on jamais, l'eau de mer et ton fruit du démon n'ont pas franchement fait bon ménage.

\- Le naufrage avec le bateau qu'un certain capitaine a volé. Je me souviens.

\- Eh !

\- Nous avons dérivé sur une île. Ne nous demande pas son nom, on n'en sait rien. Les gens ici n'ont pas l'air de franchement nous aimer.

\- Ah, pourquoi ?

\- Ça, on l'ignore.

\- Donc, si je résume on est perdu, les habitants du lieu où on a échoué ne nous veulent pas du bien, et nous n'avons plus de bateau. J'ai bon ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. On était encore franchement mal barré.

[…]

Si j'avais eu chaud dans mon sommeil, cela était seulement dû à la fièvre. Je claquais des dents depuis une demi-heure environ, alors qu'on était avec Ace, enfin sorti de la grotte où nous nous abritions. Jud' avait déclaré que sortir sans solution était mauvais, nous avions évidemment, avec Ace eut un accord muet. On allait explorer l'île que Jud' le veuille ou non. On avait profité de son sommeil pour partir, en mettant des branchages devant l'entrer de la grotte afin que personne ne vienne le déranger. De toute façon, on voulait seulement jeter un œil au terrain.

\- Maha. Tu sais que tu claques tellement fort des dents que tous les habitants de l'île doivent nous avoir repéré ?

\- Tu... exagère. Et..puis...il fait trop froid ici !

Il éclate de rire.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir, tu n'es pas bien.

Je ne réponds pas et lui tire la langue. Le paysage qui nous entoure semble être une grande forêt, la neige recouvre le haut des arbres alors que l'herbe est dégagée, la neige commence déjà à fondre. Ace marche devant, il a perdu son chapeau dans notre naufrage, il est pied-nu, et n'a comme moi, toujours pas changé de vêtements. Jud' avait peut-être raison, nos vêtements ne sont ni adaptés à l'hiver, ni à la navigation. Le voir les cheveux aux vents ne m'est pas habituel. Mais ça lui va plutôt bien, il ne faut pas se mentir Ace est beau. Pourtant c'est un enquiquineur de première. La vie est vraiment injuste. Il est étrange comme en un peu plus de deux semaines, je me suis déjà habituée à eux. Ace et Jud', tous les trois on a déjà nos habitudes, nos manières. Ace et moi passons notre temps à nous disputer. Judicaël fait la médiation. Je sais que Jud' a peur des tempêtes mais qu'il peut regarder la mer pendant des heures. Il aime bien nous parler des constellations quand le ciel est dégagé, et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître pour un pirate, il adore l'astrologie. Ace a une passion pour la viande, et un don inné pour trouver un restaurant, je suis convaincue qu'il se repère à ça dans une nouvelle ville...Il a aussi la drôle d'habitude de regarder vers l'Est, et celle plus fâcheuse de toujours me laisser la vaisselle, car il n'aime pas toucher les restes d'aliments mouillés. Enfin, je sais que Jud' a un sommeil très léger, je suis d'ailleurs convaincue qu'il nous a entendu partir tout à l'heure. Ace lui dort comme un bébé, du moins en apparence. Il se réveille au moindre bruit, en tout cas hors de ses crises de narcolepsie, car c'est toujours lui qui se réveille quand je tombe de mon lit parce que je bouge trop. Il a aussi la fâcheuse manie de s'endormir pendant qu'il mange, et il a beau avoir le sommeil léger le reste du temps, il n'y a rien à faire quand il fait une crise. Ma plus grande peur, c'est que des marines nous prennent en chasse à ce moment là. On sera fichu.

Mais il est étrange de remarquer comme des étrangers deviennent des proches. Et pourtant je ne sais rien d'eux. Peut-être est-ce à cause de la promiscuité du bateau ?

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

Ace n'a pas arrêté de marcher, mais il s'est retourné pour me lancer un regard, que je n'arrive pas à définir.

\- Pas grand chose.

\- Ton rêve ?

Je lui lance un regard sceptique.

\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de ton frère, Ja' que tu l'appelais.

Je m'arrête net. Je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé là. Et je ne sais pas où cette conversation mène. Il veut que je parle de mon frère ?

\- J'ai un frère aussi.

\- Tu n'en parles jamais. Mais je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu regardes vers l'Est.

\- Je ne regarde pas vers l'Est.

\- C'est inconscient alors.

\- Comme toi et tes rêves, ton inconscient.

\- J'ai de la fièvre Ace, je pourrais raconter n'importe quoi. Et puis en quoi ça t'importe d'ailleurs ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Son regard est vague, j'ai le sentiment que lui et moi sommes sur une pente glissante. On ne sait pas quoi dire. Il y a une gêne entre nous qu'il n'y avait jamais eu auparavant, je la ressens. Et pourtant je ne me vois pas parler. Mais...Ace est mon capitaine. Pas qu'il soit forcé de tout savoir, mais ne suis-je pas censée avoir en lui une confiance aveugle ? Tout comme lui est censé avoir en moi le même appuie ?

\- Mon frère...s'appelait Jahoven. Mais il détestait son prénom, je crois que personne ne l'appelait comme ça d'ailleurs, dis-je en riant légèrement.

Il semble surpris, ses yeux sont écarquillés. Il secoue la tête avant de se reprendre en souriant.

\- J'ai un frère, Luffy. Il a quatorze ans. Il ne tient jamais en place, tu verrais ça...

\- J'imagine, Ja' était comme ça aussi. Il...Il est parti un jour de notre île natale, à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais jamais ressenti l'appel du large. Pour moi, il m'abandonnait. Il abandonnait notre famille, je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, je crois.

\- Il n'est pas revenu ?

Question sous-entendue. Il a compris. Mon frère ne reviendra jamais, et je crois que l'avoir dit à une autre personne même d'une manière aussi peu évocatrice me libère, je me sens plus apaisée qu'à mon réveil. Ace me sourit gentiment, il pose une de ses paumes sur mon épaule. Avant d'ajouter :

\- J'avais un autre frère aussi. Il est parti, puis il n'est jamais revenu. Ça doit être le propre des frères dit-il.

\- Alors j'ai seulement intérêt à veiller sur tes arrières. Ce serait triste que Luffy te perde aussi. Je vais avoir du boulot avec un type comme toi.

Son rire résonne. C'est sûr les habitants ont du nous remarquer maintenant, mais je m'en moque, qu'ils viennent.

\- Si j'ai un mauvais génie pour me protéger, je ne crains rien alors.

Je ne peste même pas après lui pour cette fois, on continue de marcher un moment, en silence. Mais ce n'est pas pesant.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, on commence a voir le paysage changer. La forêt est plus clairsemée, les chemins mieux dégagés, des gens fréquentent l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. On est tous les deux sur nos gardes, quand une branche craque. On se met de suite dos à dos, mais rien ne bouge mise à par les feuilles agitées par l'air glacé. Quand une flèche manque de nous toucher, on a tous les deux le réflexe de se jeter à même le sol.

\- C'est pas fair-play ! Criais-je.

\- Maha, je suis convaincue qu'il s'en moque de ça. Et puis on est des pirates !

\- Ah, et donc sous prétexte qu'on est des pirates, on ne devrait pas avoir de morale ?

\- C'est pas ce que je dis, ajoute Ace.

On rampe d'un commun accord pour se mettre à l'abri derrière un arbre. Nous n'avons rien pour nous défendre face à des flèches. Je porte ma main à Ex Abstracto, qui fort heureusement n'a pas coulé dans la mer, une si belle lame, j'en aurais pleuré.

\- Maha, ton fruit !

\- Laisse moi me concentrer baka !

D'autres flèches sont tirées derrière nous. Je tente de me concentrer mais j'ai du mal. Les flèches viennent de partout, je finis par me demander si nous ne sommes pas encerclés. Mais je dois réussir à trouver un moyen de nous protéger. Il faudrait qu'on puisse disparaître de leur vision, qu'on devienne insaisissables. Une flèche me frôle, je crie et au même moment, je sens une énergie jaillir de mon corps. Je me sens propulser ailleurs, dans un endroit qui m'est complètement inconnu, je suis allongée sur des coussins, alors que j'entends un gémissement plaintif. Ace est à côté de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait _encore_ ?

Je me relève brusquement, la colère qui monte en moi. Ace a un don pour toujours titillé mes nerfs.

\- Comment ça encore ?

\- Tu vas me dire que c'est pas un coup d'Aku Maijin no Maha ? Dit-il en époussetant son short, Ace maniaque, on aura tout vu.

\- Oh arrête avec ce surnom.

\- Il te va comme un gant pourtant.

J'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge, ce qui me fait me retourner précipitamment, je suis très vite suivie d'Ace. J'écarquille les yeux. J'hallucine, c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce truc maintenant ? Peste mon capitaine.

[…]

Certains auraient dit que Judicaël était d'un tempérament anxieux. Il n'était pas de cet avis. La preuve était là, quelle personne anxieuse saine d'esprit aurait accepté de rejoindre deux gamins seulement parce qu'ils les sentaient bien. Sur un bateau de pêche. Pour devenir pirate. Avec un capitaine au goût vestimentaire étrange qui voulait surpasser Gol D Roger et une seconde qui piquait une crise après le dit-capitaine pour un oui ou pour un non, et qui en plus ne supportait pas les chaussures. Mais quand même cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient partis et il faisait nuit ! Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu les en empêcher ou du moins essayer, mais à quoi bon ?

Peut-être que le capitaine avait provoqué une crise cardiaque chez Maha en voulait lui faire une mauvaise blague ? Ou bien, peut-être que la fièvre de Maha avait continué de croître et qu'elle n'était pas en état de se déplacer ? La mer ne réussissait vraiment pas au possesseur de fruit du démon...Peut-être qu'ils avaient glissé sur une plaque de verglas et qu'ils avaient écopé de traumatismes crânien ou bien de grosses fractures ? Ou alors, ils s'étaient entre-tués suite à une énième querelle ?

La dernière supposition était la plus probable.

Judicaël savait pourtant qu'ils étaient étrangement résistants. Et puis sa grand-mère les aimait bien, elle avait donné son aval pour qu'il parte avec eux, c'était que ça devait pouvoir le faire, non ? Et puis, la vieille femme qui l'avait élevé répétait toujours que les D étaient comme la mauvaise herbe. Fukumi était vieille mais Jud' savait une chose. Il ne fallait jamais douter de sa grand-mère, elle avait un bon instinct et elle savait des choses, beaucoup de choses. Elle avait très tôt présenté le Kaizoukou Ou à ses petits-enfants comment étant Gol D Roger, et non Gold Roger comme il était présenté un peu partout. La vieille femme disait que les D étaient des gens spéciaux. Et elle avait de suite apprécié les deux énergumènes qui lui servaient d'équipage. Alors quand Ace s'était présenté sous le nom de Portgas D Ace, il n'avait rien dit. Mais intérieurement, il avait souri, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Maha, elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait peut-être pas relevé. En tout cas, elle aussi parlait de Roger comme étant Gold Roger et non par le nom qu'avait toujours cité sa grand-mère. Mais il avait entendu parler sa grand-mère et Maha d'Ace juste avant leur départ, et la vieille femme avait pour la première fois appelé le roi défunt par le nom qu'emploie la marine devant elle, ne faisait-elle pas confiance à sa nakama ? Jud' ne savait quoi en penser. Maha ne semblait rien savoir, pourtant il sentait chez elle, cette drôle d'énergie, la même qu'il ressentait chez Ace. Alors un, ou deux D ? Aucun des deux ne laissaient rien paraître, peut-être n'avaient-ils juste jamais entendu parler des mythes qui entouraient l'initial ? Pourtant Jud' détestait les mystères, les énigmes et les secrets. Et ici, il la sentait l'énigme. Si le véritable nom de Gol D Roger avait été caché par le Gouvernement Mondial, pourquoi cela ne fut pas le cas pour le vice-amiral Monkey D Garp ?

Le grand homme blond souffla, il ne servait à rien de penser à tout cela maintenant. Il le sentait, les deux énergumènes n'étaient pas morts, ils marqueraient le monde avant. Par contre, l'hypothèse qu'ils aient encore rencontré des soucis, ne l'étonnait pas trop. Il rit finalement en franchissant l'entrée de la grotte après avoir dégagé les branches qui étaient censées le protéger. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, dommage qu'il n'ait jamais appris à les lire.

* * *

 ***Aku Maijin no Maha : en japonais, si je ne me suis pas trompée, Maha le génie démoniaque, si c'est incorrect, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 ***Fukumi, la grand-mère de Jud' qu'Ace et Maha rencontre leur de le première étape.**

 **Reviews ? *yeux de chiens battus* J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Jana ! :D**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut ! Bon un tout petit peu plus d'un mois entre deux publications...Je tiens le bon bout ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Beaucoup de personnes ont ajouté L'Océan était trop petit en follows, en favoris et quelqu'uns m'ont laissé une review, merci beaucoup vous ! Vous m'avez beaucoup encouragé à écrire ce mois-ci alors qu'avec le rythme de la Fac, c'était compliqué :)**

 **Réponse à le review :**

 **- Gest : Je suis heureuse mon histoire te plaise ! Et bravo d'avoir deviné le** **lieu où Ace et Maha ont atterri ;)**

* * *

\- Tu es qui toi ? Lâcha négligemment mon capitaine.

L'inconnu en face de nous ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, il se contentait de nous observer du coin de l'œil, statique et muet. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, comme marqués par la vie. Il avait les cheveux noirs noués en catogan, ses yeux eux aussi très sombres semblaient nous analyser, nous découper, nous déchiffrer, en dépit de ses cheveux et de ses yeux sombres, sa peau était extrêmement pâle. Il portait des vêtements qui laissaient penser qu'il avait été riche, dans une autre vie, il y a longtemps. Une chemise blanche, avec une veste bleue marine et un pantalon assorti, il avait des bagues sur les deux mains, des grosses chevalières, certainement en or, ils portaient des bottes noires. Pour autant, je n'arrivais pas à lui donner un âge, comme si le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur lui.

Ace a côté de moi, s'était relevé dès qu'il avait aperçu l'inconnu. Son corps était tendu, en même temps je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais plus rassurée. Nous avions atterri de manière soudaine dans un endroit irréel. Nous étions dans une grande pièce, avec des coussins de toutes les couleurs à même le sol, les murs étaient jonchés d'or, des trésors étaient disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Tout cela était impossible. L'homme brun continuait de nous observer, je remarquais alors que son corps était tendu à lui aussi, il avait peur, comme nous ? Sa voix s'éleva dans les airs, sèche et basse, comme si parler lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Qui d'entre vous et le possesseur du Majin no Mi ?

Ace haussa les sourcils alors je regardais le malotru d'un regard sévère. Pas possible, on vivait dans un monde où plus personne n'avait la moindre politesse, un bonjour ça l'aurait tué ?!

\- On dit bonjour quand on est poli ! Abruti !

\- Maha ! C'est pas le plus important maintenant ! Je commence à avoir faim et on est bloqué ici avec un type louche !

Oui, le sens des priorités. Qu'est-ce que je me disais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'Ace se repérait à la viande, maintenant j'en suis convaincue.

\- Aaacccceee ! Tu veux qu'on parle de ton sens des priorités ?

\- Le type louche ?

\- On est d'accord.

On se retourna d'un même mouvement vif vers l'inconnu, qui avait toujours la même expression blasée.

\- Tu es qui bordel ?!

L'homme releva la tête d'une manière hautaine, puis s'assit négligemment sur un coussin.

\- On pourrait voir les choses d'un autre angle.

Il ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance ce bonhomme. Le regard qu'il nous lançait, me donnait l'impression qu'il allait tenter de nous ratatiner le cerveau.

\- Vous avez l'impression que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Ma présence n'était pas attendue, d'ailleurs vu vos réactions, vous n'avez certainement pas souhaité être ici, je me trompe ? Ensuite, je suis ici depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Dit-il toujours d'une voix froide en regardant une montre suspendue à sa veste.

\- C'est super ! Puisque vous savez où on est, vous auriez la gentillesse de nous le dire ?

\- Vous ne le savez donc pas ? Hm, non. Évidemment.

Je tournais le regard vers Ace, qui lui non plus ne semblait pas du tout savoir de quoi il était question. Cet individu était peut-être juste fou. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais l'impression que nous étions les dindons de la farce. Il sait très bien où nous sommes, et visiblement, ça a encore un rapport avec ce fichu fruit. J'aurais mieux de me pendre le jour où je l'ai bouffé. Rha. J'allais essayer de lui parler autrement, peut-être qu'il comprendrait mieux.

\- O grand mage, toi qui semble si instruit, veux-tu bien éclairer notre lanterne ?

Ace partit dans un fou rire, dont je décidais de ne même pas chercher l'origine. Visiblement, j'avais dit quelque chose d'hilarant. Ou peut-être juste que c'était mon langage.

Il apparut alors pour la première fois une ébauche d'émotion sur le visage de l'inconnu. Un espèce de sourire, qui ressemblait peut-être plus à un rictus. D'ailleurs étrangement quand Ace a remarqué ça, il s'est arrêté net.

\- Puisque tu parles de lanterne...

\- Oh j'ai compris ! Maha, on est dans la lanterne de ton fichu génie ? Dit Ace en tapant son poing dans sa main, visiblement très heureux d'avoir eu son explication.

\- Ah. C'est pas possible ! Ce maudit fruit n'est pas censé m'écouter un minimum ? Je n'ai jamais demandé ça moi !

\- Bah peut-être que si.

\- Développe Ace.

\- Tu as eu peur tout à l'heure ? Te connaissant, tu as du souhaité qu'on disparaisse, et bien voilà. On a disparu.

\- J'en ai maaaarrrreeee. Karma merdique.

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains, pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu le contrôle de ma vie déjà ? Ah. Une course poursuite, la rencontre avec un fou furieux narcoleptique, et d'une deuxième énergumène, férue d'astrologie... Ouais, c'était ça.

\- Faut juste que Maha veuille en sortir alors ?

\- Tout dépend.

\- De ? Ajoutais-je.

\- Est-ce que sortir est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Évidemment, c'est glauque ici.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Et toi ? Je veux dire, qui es-tu ? Et comment tu as atterri, ici ? Je veux dire, c'est peut-être joli, mais bon au bout d'un moment, c'est un peu lassant non ?

L'homme me lança un regard qui me donna l'impression d'être la dernière des idiotes, alors qu'Ace cherchait aussi visiblement une réponse à tout ça.

\- Tu es en quelque sorte, le génie de la lampe ? Questionne Ace.

L'inconnu eut un rire. Pas lumineux. Pas joyeux. Seulement sarcastique, triste et lugubre.

\- Je dirais, qu'on ne m'a surtout jamais demandé mon avis quand on m'a enfermé dans cette lampe.

[...]

Jud' avait arpenté la forêt. Et s'il avait trouvé des traces de lutte, enfin surtout des traces de chasse, des flèches avaient été tirés de tous les côtés sur un pauvre arbre. Jud' se doutait très bien que son capitaine et sa nakama étaient passés par là, il n'y avait pas de trace de sang. Seulement une légère à un endroit, donc qui n'indiquait aucune hémorragie mortelle. Et il ne croyait vraiment pas que les habitants de cette île pour le moins inhospitalière, aient pris la peine de nettoyer l'herbe pour retirer toute trace de combat. Donc Ace et Maha étaient vivants. Mais où ? Enfermés, aux mains des habitants, certainement. Il était déjà découragé, il allait devoir les aider à se libérer. Rien de plus simple pensa-t-il ironiquement. Le village semblait être bien gardé, les gens d'ici refusaient d'entendre la moindre explication, et ils combattaient avec des flèches. Jud' avait un pistolet. C'est vrai que ça allait beaucoup les aider, et quand il serait à court de munitions, il se fera lamentablement tuer. Charmante journée en perspective. Si Maha avait été là, elle aurait pu faire apparaître quelque chose pour les défendre.

Il continuait de marcher pour finalement apercevoir une maison, enfin un chalet. Jud' hésita, personne ne devait le repérer, mais d'un autre côté, il n'arriverait pas à grand chose si la situation ne changeait pas. Il réfléchit une minute avant de maudire Ace et Maha pour la troisième, quatrième, cinquième...à moins que cela soit la dixième fois depuis deux jours. Prenant ce qu'il lui restait d'espoir quant à la fin positive de cette escale forcée. Il s'approcha de la maison, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises car la maison se situait en bas d'une pente. Quand il fut enfin arrivé en bas, il put sentir la chaleur émanant du bâtiment qui contrastait avec le froid de l'extérieur. Il entendit un cran, et sentit très vite une arme être braquée sur sa tête. Il leva calmement les mains en l'air.

\- Vous êtes un des étrangers qui ont été aperçu il y a quelques jours.

\- Oui. Mais je vous garantis que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

L'homme lui ordonna de se mettre devant lui et d'avancer. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Jud' remarqua la couleur de peau de l'homme. Il était pâle, beaucoup trop pâle, sa peau était presque translucide, ses yeux étaient extrêmement clairs et ses cheveux blancs. Il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant, mais il en avait déjà entendu parler, cet homme était certainement albinos. Jud' sentit l'homme le pousser, il s'était attardé trop longtemps à sa contemplation. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, même s'il faisait nuit quand ils s'étaient retrouvés sur cette île et quand ils avaient été pourchassé, il semblait bien à Judicaël que ceux qui les avaient pourchassés avaient les mêmes caractéristiques physiques. Le temps qu'il avait mis pour observer l'homme lui avait certainement fait penser qu'il lui était hostile quant à sa différence. Alors que l'homme le conduisait à travers la forêt, il tenta d'engager une conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu vous faire pour que vous viviez seulement avec d'autres personnes albinos ?

\- Tch. Ne fait pas l'ignorant. Tu le sais pertinemment.

\- Non, justement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne savions rien de votre île. On a fait naufrage et la mer nous a déposé ici.

\- Baliverne. Ferme-là !

[…]

\- Mais concentre toi !

\- Comment tu veux que je me concentre quand tu me dis toutes les deux secondes de me concentrer !

\- Silence.

\- On t'a pas sonné toi ! Cria t-on en cœur.

L'inconnu snob soupira avant de marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Il y a au moins une chose pour laquelle ils sont d'accord ». Je ne parvenais pas à nous faire sortir d'ici, je ne voyais aucune solution, mon cerveau refusait de rester concentré plus de cinq secondes d'affilées, Ace s'énervait et l'autre type louche me mettait mal à l'aise. Et Jud' était on ne savait où.

\- Bon, là j'en ai ras-le-bol ! Fichue lampe à la mords-moi-le-noeux ! Je veux qu'on puisse sortir ! Dis-je en levant et pestant après en regardant le haut de la lampe comme si un dieu supérieur pouvait m'entendre.

Quand je rebaissais la tête, je remarquais enfin qu'on était dehors. Il faisait déjà nuit, on avait dû s'absenter un bon moment.

\- Aaaacccceeeee ! Ca a marché ! Dis-je en lui sautant dessus alors qu'il riait.

Notre acolyte, lui regardait le ciel.

\- Eh, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas sorti ?

Il nous regardait Ace et moi d'une manière étrange, je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois qu'il y avait...une sorte de reconnaissance ?

\- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

\- En 1519, en février 1519. Quel jour ça on ne sait pas vraiment...

Il ne nous répondit pas, reprenant son observation du ciel.

\- Un moment, depuis vingt-trois ans pour être exact.

\- Ah. Dit Ace.

\- Et, tu as un endroit où tu voudrais aller ?

Il haussa les épaules alors qu'Ace le scrutait de ses yeux sombres.

\- On a un nakama à aller chercher, tu peux venir, ça te fera déjà un truc à faire aussi minime soit-il.

On prit la direction de la forêt alors que le snob se détournait de nous, je croyais qu'il allait nous fausser compagnie et j'étais entrain de me dire qu'on devrait au moins le prévenir pour les habitants de cette île quand il parla.

\- Maha, c'est ça ? Tu ferais mieux de garder ça. Ça pourrait t'être utile. Dit-il d'une voix morne en me lançant un objet qui brillait malgré la nuit et la faible luminosité.

Je rattrapais difficilement le dit objet, cela ressemblait en tout point de vu à la lampe d'un conte des milles et une nuit. Elle brillait, étant certainement composé d'or. Elle était plutôt légère, faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour l'accrocher à ma taille.

\- Bon, on y va, Jud' va nous le rappeler pendant six mois. Et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre rabâcher pendant six mois ! Sourit Ace.

On se mit en marche et l'inconnu nous suivit.

\- Et le type enfermé dans la lampe du mauvais génie, tu as un nom ? Dit Ace, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Ace ! Je te jure que je vais t'appeler le narcoleptique !

Il sourit, il l'a évidemment fait exprès.

\- Si ça vous intéresse toujours, je suis Nori. Dit platement le dénommé Nori, l'air ennuyé. En fait je crois qu'il a répondu seulement car il ne voulait pas qu'Ace continue à l'appeler le type enfermé dans la lampe du mauvais génie. Je peux le comprendre.

Ace s'arrête soudainement arrivé devant la grotte. Je comprends de suite ce qui l'interpelle, les branchages n'y sont plus. Il acélère le pas et nous entrons tous les trois sur nos gardes dans la grotte.

\- Jud' ? Criais-je pour me faire entendre.

Il n'y a plus ses armes, ajoute Ace pencher vers notre campement improvisé.

\- On est parti longtemps, il a dû aller nous chercher.

\- Rha. On aurait dû le prévenir.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il nous a entendu.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est Jud' Ace, il a le sommeil léger, et il nous connaît. Je suis convaincue qu'il savait qu'on ne l'écouterait pas.

Ace acquiesça comme s'il avait compris que ma logique se tenait un peu.

\- Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être alors ?

Si vous parlez de votre compagnon, je crois que nous, nous en avons une claire idée.

Cinq hommes se tenaient derrière nous, Nori n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner. Alors que j'avais été grandement surprise, Ace aussi, nous ne les avions pas entendu arriver. On avait manqué de vigilance.

\- Je dois avouer que nous sommes curieux de le savoir.

\- Suivez-nous alors.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs, enfin celui qui avait parlé, je venais de m'apercevoir qu'en dehors des traits de leur visage, les cinq hommes se ressemblaient, du moins ils avaient tous la peau très pâle, les cheveux blancs et les yeux très claires, avait prononcé cette phrase presque amicalement. Mais, je l'avais compris, c'était un ordre déguisé, nous n'avions pas le choix, sauf celui de nous battre ou de les suivre. Ils tenaient des torches de feu dans leurs mains, qui nous permettait d'avoir une assez bonne vision malgré l'obscurité. Je lançais un regard à Ace, qui me sourit comme pour me rassurer.

\- On vous suit.

J'avais compris. On ne se rendait pas, on allait retrouver Jud'. Et après on se battrait. On serait alors à nouveau libre et ensemble.

* * *

 **On se voit au prochain chapitre ! Dans un peu moins longtemps j'espère !**

 **Jana !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mois glacé de décembre !**

 **Je suis dans les temps *fais une danse de la joie, embrasse son chat et l'étrangle dans une tentative de câlin avant de se faire violemment griffer*.**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser en raison des nombreuses fautes se trouvant dans le dernier chapitre d'un point de vu orthographique, Aurore Heart m'a très gentiment aidé et je l'en remercie *je t'envoie virtuellement des cookies ;)*.**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Leaniee_ **: Je te remercie beaucoup de ta review et je suis très contente que cette fiction te plaise ! :) J'aime beaucoup l'akuma no mi de Maha et effectivement ce fruit peut être redoutable quand on sait le maîtriser...Mais notre pauvre Maha a encore un petit moment à supporter quelques problèmes avec mouaha...La relation entre Ace et Maha va effectivement évoluer mais, ils ne seront à aucun moment en couple, ils s'entre-tueraient avant ;)**

 ** _Dragon aalssy_ : Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir si tu es aussi par hasard Aalssy Dragon, alors je réponds ici aussi :) Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, passe une bonne soirée/journée !**

* * *

Le trajet avait été silencieux. Si on exceptait mes dents qui claquaient bien sûr. Nous étions encadrés par cinq hommes, ils n'étaient certainement pour deux d'entre eux pas plus âgés qu'Ace et moi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas, même à la lumière du jour à donner un âge à Nori. Les cinq nous encadraient alors que nous marchions en ligne droite, j'ouvrais la marche tandis qu'Ace la fermait, Nori était entre nous. Personne ne disait mot. J'étais toujours pieds-nus dans la neige depuis la naufrage où mes espadrilles avaient disparu à travers les flots, et je commençais à regretter légèrement de ne pas avoir mis en application les conseilles de Jud'. Mes pieds me brûlaient, j'allais certainement avoir le droit à des engelures. Au bout de ce qui fut peut-être quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, nous avons atteint un petit village. Les maisons fumaient, il y en avait des dizaines, le village était plutôt petit, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres traces marquantes de civilisations sur l'île. Sur notre passage, les gens nous regardaient avec méfiance, et je lisais très clairement la crainte dans leurs yeux. Ils partageaient encore une fois des caractéristiques physiques similaires, des cheveux blancs ou blonds et une peau très claire. On nous amena jusqu'à une grande bâtisse qui semblait assez importante, certainement une infrastructure de direction de l'île.

\- Allez vous asseoir là-bas. Dit calmement l'homme qui nous avait demandé de les suivre dans la grotte, c'était vraisemblablement le plus âgé du groupe, et il devait bénéficier d'une grande influence puisque tous semblaient lui obéir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les chaises qui étaient disposées autour d'une table plutôt rustique, en bois vernis. Deux hommes restèrent devant l'entrée de la pièce, armés, ils nous surveillaient. Je penchais ma tête vers mes pieds, ils étaient gonflés. J'allais en baver.

\- Maha.

Je tournais la tête vers Ace, assis à ma droite. Il semblait inquiet.

\- Ça va ?

\- T'inquiète pas. Juste des engelures.

Il hocha la tête d'un air grave. Je devinais qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Nous étions séparés et nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de comment nous allions quitter cet endroit. Pourtant, je ne croyais pas que les habitants de l'île soient foncièrement mauvais. Ils avaient peur. C'était la crainte qui dictait leur conduite.

\- Ace. Ils ne sont pas méchants...Je crois juste qu'ils ont peur. Ils ont du subir des violences à cause de leur peau et de leurs cheveux...Je ne crois pas qu'ils veulent vraiment nous faire du mal.

\- Je sais. Mais...Tu sais Maha, quand les gens ont peur, ils peuvent être dangereux. Cela ne signifie pas qu'ils sont mauvais, mais quand on craint quelque chose, on peut agir de manière très virulente pour se défendre. Il n'y a qu'à voir...comment les gens réagiraient s'ils apprenaient que...

\- Que ?

Il souffla. Ace semblait profondément perturbé. Je vis dans ses yeux, une souffrance que je n'avais vu auparavant. Je ne l'avais jamais observé dans cet état. Il planta ces yeux sombres dans les miens.

\- Si quelqu'un de craint avait un enfant, ne crois-tu pas que ce dernier serait supprimé seulement pour évincer une éventuelle menace ?

\- Mais...C'est stupide. Le caractère et la personnalité ne sont pas transmis par les gènes.

Il hocha la tête, mais ne sembla pas pour autant apaisé. Au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit, l'homme plus âgé qui nous avait conduit jusqu'ici, entra en souriant avec un homme grand qui portait un chapeau ! Jud' ! Ace et moi en perdîmes notre langue alors que ce dernier explosait de rire !

\- On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls plus d'une heure sans que vous fassiez tourner en bourrique la terre entière ?

\- Mais !

Jud' ne me laissa même pas finir ma contestation qu'il s'excusa pour nous au vieil homme qui lui sourit en répétant que cela n'était pas grave.

Le vieil homme sortit alors qu'Ace lançait à Jud' un regard ahuri.

\- Tu nous explique ? Il y a dix minutes, ils voulaient nous tuer et là, ils nous offriraient presque un café !

\- Ah mes amis. Vous ne connaissez pas le difficile art de la médiation.

Nori rit, ce qui me rendit tout d'un coup moi aussi mal à l'aise. Nori, rire ? Je ne le connaissais même pas depuis deux heures, que cela me semblait complètement impossible. Il avait un drôle de rire, presque malsain. Ce n'est pas possible de rire de cette façon ! Je ne crois pas en être la seule choquée puisqu'Ace le regarde aussi d'une manière plus que suspecte.

\- Jud'. Rapport. S'il te plaît. Dit Ace, las.

\- Demandé si gentiment par mon capitaine. Je leur ai juste dit la vérité.

\- Et ils t'ont cru ? Dit Ace perplexe.

\- Au début pas vraiment dit-il en massant ses poignets, qu'ils avaient sûrement attaché, mais on va dire que leur chef est plutôt pacifiste. Il m'a dit qu'il allait vous faire retrouver, puis nous mettre ensemble sur un bateau. La seule condition, c'est qu'on ne revienne jamais ici.

\- Et ils nous croient sur parole ? Ajouta Ace suspicieux.

\- Ace, dis-je, je suis d'accord que nous devons être méfiants, mais si ça peut bien se passer, autant suivre le courant.

\- M'oui.

Jud' et moi secouâmes nos têtes de désespoir. Ace se méfiait du monde entier, c'était hallucinant. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui pouvait le pousser à ça.

\- Bon. Et sinon, qui est le monsieur à ta gauche Maha ?

\- Ah.

\- C'est Nori, ajouta Ace. Il va rester un moment avec nous .

\- Qui a dit que j'allais rester ?

\- Et bien tu veux probablement rester ici avec ces gens qui ne veulent pas de nous, dis-je ironiquement.

\- Pour faire court, ajoute Ace en nous ignorant, Nori est un cadeau de l'Akuma no Mi de Maha.

\- Je n'ai jamais souhaité être là. Dit Nori, visiblement d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Mais, attends me dit pas que Maha peut faire apparaître des gens maintenant ? Ah, non. C'est hors de question, dit Jud' en secouant la tête visiblement apeuré. Déjà, que vous trouvez toujours le moyen de nous attirer des ennuis, si en plus Maha fait apparaître des types louches.

\- Je-ne-suis-pas-louche, marmonna mon voisin, le regard rivait vers ses genoux comme un enfant en colère.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Il était dans la lampe du génie !

\- Parce qu'en plus le génie a une lampe ?

\- Et Jud', tu n'as pas lu ça toi gamin ? Les mauvais génies ont toujours une lampe, sauf que normalement c'est Maha qui devrait vivre dedans !

\- J'en ai marre bougonnais-je.

Jud' sourit puis m'ébouriffe les cheveux sous le regard moqueur d'Ace et celui légèrement vengeur de Nori.

[...]

Au moment même où les habitants de l'île nous ont amené sur le bateau, on a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, en particulier quand le vieille homme s'est excusé en nous disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et qu'il nous a donné un sac de vivre, quoi que très maigre. Ace et sa foutu paranoïa ou méfiance, dans ce cas présent, avait eu raison. Car ce n'était même pas un bateau, mais une barque, sans rames. Ils allaient nous laisser dériver en mer. Nous n'avions même pas essayer de nous défendre outre mesure. Ce n'est pas en étant encerclés par tous ces gens sur leur territoire que la situation nous serait plus favorable. Surtout que ces derniers ne sont pas méchants et que seule la crainte les pousse à agir.

Et puis nous avions aussi pensé que mon fruit pourrait être utile, sauf que cela faisait maintenant une heure que j'essayais de me concentrer sans réussir à faire apparaître la moindre rame. Nous étions trop serré sur le bateau, et la douleur que je ressentais à cause des engelures m'empêchait de me concentrer.

\- Tu avais réussi pourtant dans le combat contre le clown à Orange Town. Dit Ace me souriant platement.

\- Ce n'était pas pareil...L'adrénaline du combat. Là j'ai mal et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec vous autour.

\- Pourtant le combat contre Baggy n'était pas plus propice à la concentration, et lors de notre dernier naufrage tu as explosé de rire, ajoute Jud. Preuve que tu peux réussir à te concentrer dans des situations bien plus complexe.

\- Combien de naufrage avez-vous eu dernièrement ? Ajoute Nori légèrement méfiant.

\- Un seul. Mais notre capitaine et notre chère seconde ont explosé de rire. Dit Jud', la pique nous était clairement désigné.

\- J'ai toujours dit que je voulais mourir le sourire aux lèvres. Ajoute Ace.

\- J'ai toujours eu le rire nerveux. Répliquais-je.

Nori semblait vraiment las, je crois que tout cela en était trop pour lui. Il faut le comprendre, il sortait d'une lampe où il était enfermé depuis vingt-trois ans et il tombait sur des malades qui avaient eux-mêmes atterris sur une île où tout le monde souhaitait les voir disparaître. Ça devait être dur. Nori n'eut même pas à se lever pour s'approcher de moi mais seulement de se tourner de trois-quart puisqu'il n'y avait aucune place sur cette barque.

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Hein ?

Il voulait me faire une blague... ? C'était légèrement décontenançant.

\- J'ai combattu le dernier possesseur de ton fruit pendant des années avant qu'il ne m'enferme dans la lampe. Alors écoute moi ou nous dériverons tous les quatre avant d'être le repas des Kai-O.

Ace et Jud' hochèrent les épaules vers moi m'indiquant que l'on n'avait absolument rien à perdre à écouter Nori. Mais cette perspective n'était pas vraiment pour me rassurer, Nori était flippant.

\- Concentre toi seulement sur ma voix. Isole toi de tout ce qui t'entoure. Tu es seule dans un endroit que tu connais bien et qui t'apaise. Il n'y a pas un bruit autour de toi. Tout est calme et il n'y rien que vient briser ce silence. Régule ta respiration.

En laissant mon esprit vagabonder, je finis par atterrir près d'un lac, il était sur mon île natale. Le lieu est calme, personne n'y vient jamais si ce n'est quelques chasseurs l'hiver. Les pins se reflètent dans l'eau. Il fait bon, il n'y a pas un bruit. Tout est calme. Sans même que j'en aperçoive véritablement ma respiration ralentit, elle devient plus régulière aussi.

\- Bien, maintenant pense à ce que tu aimerais matérialiser. Ici, des rames. Imagine que tu sens la matière du bois, tu peux aussi passer ta main sur la longueur de la rame. Maintenant souhaite-là, tu dois vouloir que ces rames apparaissent et se matérialisent ici du fond de ton être.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, les quatre hommes autour de moi souriaient, nous avions des rames.

\- Bon, qui est volontaire pour ramer maintenant ? Dit Ace en saisissant le manche de l'un des objets tant convoité.

[…]

Si on avait espéré pouvoir s'en sortir avec des rames, on avait vite compris que sans log pour nous repérer et avec le mauvais temps qui se levait, on allait avoir de gros soucis.

\- Si on fait encore naufrage, dit Jud' l'air sombre, cette fois j'aurais la certitude que les D attirent les problèmes.

\- Les quoi ? Lui répondis-je, les mains plaquées sur ma tête, je n'avais aucune envie que le vent transforme mon amas de cheveux en nid de nœuds encore plus qu'ils l'étaient.

\- Il a dit les D. Crie Ace pour se faire entendre avec le vent.

\- Ah, et c'est quoi ça ?

Jud' me sondait de ses yeux océans. Il s'attendait certainement à ce que je comprenne à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Les D, sont ceux qui portent l'initial D dans leur nom. Ils sont connus pour être des fauteurs de troubles, il y a surtout beaucoup de légendes à ce sujet, mais rien de fondé. Précise Nori, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Parmi les croyances à leur sujet, on entend souvent qu'ils n'attirent que les ennuis.

Ace se curait le nez en lançant un regard tout fait blasé à Jud' et Nori.

\- J'ai effectivement un D, dans mon nom. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas l'impression d'attirer les ennuis plus que ça...Mais être un fauteur de trouble, peut-être...Dit-il avec un sourire sadique qui semblait promettre mille enfers. Il m'aurait presque fait peur, si je ne trouvais tout simplement pas sa pose ridicule et que je ne l'avais pas vu se curer le nez juste avant, ou bien qu'il ne finissait pas à presque chaque repas la tête dans son assiette.

A vrai dire, tout cela m'était un peu étranger. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de tout cela. Enfin très vaguement, le vieux boulanger du village dans lequel j'avais grandi avait été esclave, et il racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre, que si un jour on voulait abattre les Tenruybitos pour toujours, il fallait seulement leur envoyer des D, paraît qu'ils en avaient très peur et qu'ils racontaient à leurs gosses que, s'ils n'étaient pas sages, un D viendrait les manger. Ça faisait rire tout le monde, plusieurs personne de mon île natale avaient été esclaves et étaient venus se réfugier à Portsea. Je ne pouvais que les comprendre, c'était tellement petit que personne n'aurait pu venir les chercher là-bas. Ils riaient souvent de leur passée, pour extérioriser disait ma mère, les autres se réfugiaient dans le silence, et n'en parlaient jamais. J'eus un sourire un peu amer, en me rappelant que mon père avait fait parti de ceux-là, et que la seule chose qu'il nous avait laissé, était effectivement un nom avec une initiale. Jud' me lançait un regard insistant comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

\- Sérieux Jud', c'est qu'une initiale, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ça ? M'exclamais-je.

\- Et bien, juste à titre d'étude comparative, tu es un bon exemple d'aimant à ennuis, mon amie. Dit-il moqueur.

\- Oh ça va, oui j'ai un D, mais ce n'est qu'un nom Jud' !

\- Oh, c'est vrai Maha ? J'avais pas rencontré de D avant mon frère et le vieux fou. C'est drôle, en fait je ne savais même pas que c'était courant chez certains noms de famille, sourit Ace.

\- Rien de courant, souffle Nori en nous regardant.

\- Et d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom de famille, Madame qui accorde de l'importance à la politesse lors de notre première rencontre, mais qui presque un mois plus tard, n'a toujours pas décliné son identité !

\- En même temps, c'est pas comme si tu étais un modèle de politesse Monsieur Portgas D. Ace ! Et pour ta gouverne c'est Read D. Maha !

\- Quand tu veux, me sourit Jud' narquoisement. Donc ça confirme ma théorie, les D sont des aimants à ennuis.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Ace outré, ce sont eux qui nous collent à la peau !

Un coup de tonnerre plutôt violent raisonna, comme déterminé à donner raison à Jud'. Alors que pour une fois, j'étais parfaitement en accord avec le capitaine. Je n'en revenais pas que Jud' et Nori semblaient croire à ce genre de superstition ! En même temps, quand on sait que Jud' croit à l'astrologie...

\- Cela vous calmera, si je vous informe qu'un bateau marine s'approche de nous, et semble nous avoir remarqué ? Dit Nori tout à fait calmement.

\- Quoi ?! S'excalma t-on en coeur.

\- K'sou !

Le bateau semblait être plutôt grand et avait levé un drapeau blanc signe universel pour appuyer une venue pacifiste.

\- Bon, on n'a pas d'avis de recherche dis-je à mes compagnons, avec un peu de chance ils nous aideront. S'ils peuvent nous être utile pour une fois...

\- Ace ? Appelle Jud'.

A ma droite, Ace semblait être en stand-by. Jud' passa une main devant son visage pour attirer son attention, alors qu'il semblait blêmir. Son visage se décomposait à mesure que le bateau marine se rapprochait de nous, et il se mit vite à chuchoter « Pas lui, pas le Jiji ! Même le Gensui s'ils veulent mais pas lui ! »

\- C'est qui lui Ace ?

\- Hé, Ace ?!

Il se jeta sur moi, cette fois-ci vraiment paniqué.

\- Maha ! Je t'en supplie ! Planque moi dans ta lampe ! J'ai juré de ne pas te demander de vœu avec ce fichu lien, mais pour cette fois je souhaite vraiment être dans ta lampe !

A peine, eut-il dit ça qu'il disparu, en un pouf sonore et que je sentis la lampe dans mes mains tremblait légèrement. Ce fichu lien marchait donc toujours...Ça m'apprendra à être reconnaissante, mon frère le disait toujours, le monde était rempli de pigeon prêt à se faire plumer. Cette fois-ci j'avais été le pigeon, heureusement qu'Ace était devenu mon capitaine pensais-je en soufflant.

Au même moment, une annonce raisonna, issue du navire marine. Une annonce qui me fit trembler de peur, et qui fit jaillir dans tout mon être un profond mauvais pressentiment. On était encore tombé dans les ennuis, mais cette fois-ci jusqu'au cou.

« Ici, le vice amiral Genkotsu no Garp. Nous avons vu que vous êtes dans une situation difficile. Une tempête va bientôt se lever. Ne paniquez pas et ne bougez pas. Nous allons vous hisser dans notre navire d'un instant à l'autre. Accrochez-vous ! »

* * *

 ***Le nom de famille de Maha Read m'est venu en me renseignant sur les véritables femmes pirates, parmi elles Mary Read une pirate anglaise du XVIIIème siècle. Je vous invite à aller lire sa biographie qui bien qu'entourée de nombreux mystères est très intéressante :)**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon Noël et une très bonne nouvelle année ! :D**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **J'espère d'abord que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes ! Et que la reprise n'a pas été trop dur...Si c'est le cas, faites comme Garp, prenez des cookies (promis, je ne travaille pas dans la vente de cookies) !**

 **Avec un léger retard d'une dizaine de jours, voici le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire, notamment parce que Garp est un personnage que j'ai toujours eu du mal à cerner et que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à comment faire interagir les rapports entre Ace et son cher grand-père.**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui commentent, qui mettent en follows/fav et qui lisent ! Cela m'encourage beaucoup :)**

 **Réponse à Leaniee :**

 **Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'onglet PM sur ton profil( donc soit tu n'en as pas, soit je suis vraiment fatiguée ;))...Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Ah Garp est un personnage qui peut être un extrêmement perturbant pour tous ceux qu'ils rencontrent ! Ace le sait pertinemment (on le plaint !). Pour Nori, tu as une petite réponse dans ce chapitre, Maha donne son avis sur la question ;) En espérant, que tu seras heureuse de voir Garp ici !**

* * *

Depuis peu, je rencontrais souvent des personnages excentriques, drôles ou carrément glauques. Habituellement je savais toujours à peu près dans quelle catégorie les ranger. Je jugeais certainement un peu trop hâtivement, mais j'en étais consciente et je tentais de réviser mes jugements sur le long terme. Pourtant dans ce cas présent, j'ignorais complètement dans quelle catégorie je pouvais inscrire le vice-amiral Monkey D Garp. Cette homme me paraissait à la fois excentrique au possible, vraiment flippant mais aussi terriblement ridicule.

Il avait donc ordonné à ses hommes de nous hisser Jud', Nori et moi sur le bateau. Ace étant toujours planqué quelque part au fond de ma lampe. Il nous avait d'abord accueilli avec gentillesse et amabilité, avant de nous observer sans même ciller des yeux pendant au moins cinq minutes, ce qui était légèrement stressant en soit, avant de nous demander s'il ne manquait pas quelqu'un avec nous. Après que Nori, le seul qui ne semblait pas être impressionné par le personnage lui eu répondu par la négative, il a appelé deux de ses hommes à qui il a donné deux coups de poing absolument magistral pour avoir soi-disant « fait une déclaration erronée dans le cadre d'un sauvetage de civiles de première importance dans leur qualité de soldat de la marine ». Ensuite, il s'est retourné vers nous comme si de rien n'était, puis avec un air extrêmement sérieux, nous a ordonné de le suivre afin que l'on s'entretienne. Il nous a amené dans son bureau, nous a fait asseoir sur des chaises puis s'est endormi alors qu'il piochait dans un paquet de cookies. Nous sommes maintenant là depuis un temps que je ne pourrais calculer. Nori tire la tronche pour ne pas changer en observant Garp sans cligner des yeux comme s'il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment et nous attaquer comme un diable qui sortirait de sa boîte. Jud' regarde la tempête par l'unique fenêtre du bureau du vice-amiral depuis qu'il s'est enfin résolu à me laisser manger les cookies qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de notre nouveau geôlier. Je les avais depuis fini, et je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer, je m'étais donc levée dans le but de faire le tour du propriétaire, j'avais eu le temps d'observer la fenêtre où on pouvait apercevoir la tempête se déchaînant dehors, le bureau en bois vernis avec de multiples rapports qui ne semblaient pas être clôturés, des miettes de cookies ainsi que des emballages de boite de cookies vides, des étagères avec des bouquins vieillis au fond de la salle. La patience qui n'avait jamais été ma qualité première commençait vraiment à se faire ressentir par son absence et mon cerveau me fit même hésiter à rejoindre Ace dans la lampe, qui lui au moins me permettrait peut-être de me divertir contrairement à Jud' et Nori enfermaient dans leur mutisme. Mais ce dernier avait été tellement terrifié que je n'osais m'absenter sans quoi Garp, s'il daignait à se réveiller se poserait des questions.

Maha. Voudrais-tu bien cesser de faire les cent pas s'il te plaît ? La Marine va bientôt vouloir qu'on rembourse le parquet. Me dit Nori d'un air décidément toujours très aimable.

\- Mais je m'ennuie moi ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'on le réveille ? Dis-je en laissant exploser ma frustration.

\- Parce qu'on a pas besoin que tu nous le mettes à dos en plus ! S'exclamèrent mes comparses en cœur.

Nori se leva finalement arrêtant brièvement sa contemplation du marine, me prit par l'épaule avant de me faire m'arrêter devant l'étagère.

\- Là, tu as de l'occupation.

Il tourna les talons sans un regard pour moi, en me plantant là. Je soupirais bruyamment avant de me contraindre à observer la dite étagère. La majorité des livres étaient dédiés à la navigation, mais une minorité de la collection traitée de guide de survie en haute nature. Je ne pus retenir un rire en imaginant le vice-amiral camper en pleine forêt avec un bob verdâtre sur la tête, et faisant rôtir des truites fraîchement pêchées. En reposant un des livres sur la survie en pleine nature à sa place, un objet attira mon attention. Un cadre photo en bois était posé dans un angle, comme un bibelot oublié là. La photographie avait été prise dans ce qui était vraisemblablement une jungle, ou une forêt plutôt tropicale. Le vice amiral y siégeait en arrière plan, vêtu d'une chemise rouge à motif fleuri et d'un short bleu maintenu par une ceinture noir. Il semblait être moins stricte, moins effrayant surtout. Il était plus jeune, cela diffusa un sentiment de malaise croissant en moi. Ce marine me rappelait douloureusement l'homme qui avait emmené Ja' il y a de cela deux ans.

Sur cette photo, le vice-amiral souriait sincèrement en regardant l'objectif. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme en face de nous, pas à celui qui avait emmené Ja'. Ses deux mains semblaient chacune maintenir deux petits garçons bruns, alors qu'un troisième blond au centre était immobile et souriait de toutes ses dents. Il lui en manquait une, sûrement une dent de lait songeais-je. Il était vêtu de couleur bleu et portait un chapeau noir haut de forme qui contrastait avec ses vêtements déchirés. L'autre garçon brun, était certainement le cadet, il avait une cicatrice au niveau de l'oeil et avait un chapeau de paille bien trop grand pour lui et tentait visiblement de fuir le vieil homme. Le troisième garçon, avait des cheveux bruns bouclés ainsi que des tâches de rousseur. Il avait une expression dur et ne voulait de toute évidence pas du tout être là. Il m'était familier, sans que je ne n'arrive à déterminer pourquoi. Était-ce la famille de Garp ?

\- Hm, hm.

Je me détournais le plus rapidement possible en constatant que le vieux marine semblait être réveillé alors qu'au même moment la lampe que j'avais ranger contre moi s'agitait. _Ace._

\- Bien, reprenons, je vous prie.

Il se moque de nous là ? Il va vraiment faire comme s'il ne nous avait pas laissé poiroter durant des heures ?

D'un air que j'espérais désinvolte, je rejoins ma place alors que le vieil homme saisit un crayon.

\- Bien, alors je vous écoute, vos noms, prénoms, date et lieu de naissance. Toi d'abord jeune homme dit-il en s'adressant à Judicaël.

\- Kimura Judicaël, né le 2 avril 1497 à Orange Town, île d'Orange. L'homme hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- Read D. Maha, le 26 juin 1502 à Lom sur Portsea, bougonnais-je.

\- Portsea ? Oh j'y suis allé quelque fois, c'est plutôt sympathique comme coin. C'est vrai que tu me rappelles quelqu'un dit-il en se grattant la tête. J'ai dû te voir brièvement là-bas.

Il se souviendrait donc d'une parfaite inconnue qu'il n'a vu qu'une fois, le jour où il a enrôlé le frère de cette dernière dans la marine ? L'animosité que j'avais pour lui se décupla à ce moment-là.

\- Et toi ? Dit-il en s'adressant à Nori, qui le mitraillait au moins autant que moi des yeux.

\- Read D. Nori, je suis né le 13 mars 1492, à Portsea, tout comme Maha.

Je regardais Nori d'un air abasourdi. Certes, je conçois qu'il n'allait pas avouer à un marine qu'il était enfermé dans la lampe liée à un fruit du démon pour on ne sait quelle raison, mais au point de se servir de moi ! Garp est allé à Portsea, s'il vient à se poser des questions ou qu'il fait le rapprochement avec Ja', on est mal.

\- Vous êtes de la même famille ?

\- Cousins, s'empressa de répondre Nori, me faisant refermer la bouche.

\- Bien. Donc pourquoi vous dériviez sur une barque en pleine mer ?

Jud' se redresse et commence à raconter une histoire. Très crédible, croyez-moi.

\- Et bien, voyez-vous...

[…]

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, après que nous ayons passé le repas en compagnie des marines et que nous ayons été installés dans une cabine, qu'Ace sorti en fin de la lampe. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le parquet froid. Alors que nous le regardions tous les trois en exigeant des comptes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés d'un air désolé, en chuchotant qu'il nous expliquerait un jour. Les garçons semblèrent se résoudre à cette promesse, alors que moi je fixais Ace des yeux pendant de longues minutes avant que ce dernier ne me tire la langue d'un air moqueur. Capitaine à la noix.

Ace et moi avons brièvement parlé du lien qui nous unit encore vraisemblablement avec le fruit, puisque je n'avais pas décidé de manière consciente de le faire entrer dans la lampe. On finit par s'endormir ou du moins s'assoupir au bout d'un moment. C'est pourquoi je fus réveillée avec en entendant la porte grinçait.

\- Ace ?!

Le dénommé se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Jiji !

\- Ah ! Je me disais bien que j'avais senti le haki d'une quatrième personne.

Garp s'élança sur Ace à vive allure alors que ce dernier entreprit des mouvements défensifs en voyant bien que toute fuite nous était dans l'immédiat impossible. Garp paraît les coups d'Ace mais ne semblait pas vouloir le blesser outre mesure, ce qui surpris Jud' et Nori au plus haut point. Je crois que j'avais personnellement déjà deviné la raison qui le poussait à ça.

Garp et Ace se disputaient à propos de ce qui semblait être une affaire concernant l'avenir de notre capitaine en tant que pirate ou « futur prometteur amiral de l'amiral ». Au bout d'un affrontement d'une trentaine de minutes, Garp assomma Ace avec ce qui semblait être un bon exemple du pourquoi il était surnommé « Garp la Poigne ».

\- Vous allez tous les quatre devenir de courageux marines. Hors de question qu'Ace ne vous entraîne dans ses histoires de piraterie, dit-il en faisant les quatre cent pas.

Ace se releva douloureusement, avant de nous ordonner de trouver un moyen de nous enfuir. Pour une fois, nous fûmes unanimement réactif. En déambulant à travers le bateau, on se fit remarquer très rapidement. La situation était critique. Au détour d'un couloir, je fus attrapée par cinq hommes alors que d'autres tirèrent sur Jud' et Nori en réponse aux tirs de Jud', ils furent aussi rapidement maîtrisés. Ils menotèrent solidement nos mains avant de nous descendre sans aucune douceur dans les cales du bateau qui semblaient servir de prison alors que Garp les rejoignit très vite pour y jeter Ace.

\- Nous débarquerons d'ici quelques heures à Logue Town. D'ici là, essayez de mettre vos esprits au clair. Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard.

Il claqua la porte, et au même moment, il n'y eu plus aucune lumière dans la cale.

\- Ça commence à devenir une habitude d'être captif...

\- Si ça pouvait cesser.

\- Oh, arrêtez, c'est suffisamment déprimant comme ça.

\- Deux D et un homme suffisamment fou pour les avoir rejoint, ça devait forcément se produire de cette manière.

[…]

\- Logue Town, c'est la ville de Roger ?

\- Oui. Il y est né et il y a été exécuté aussi, Maha.

\- Si on pouvait parler d'autre chose que de Roger. Souffla Ace.

\- Roger est mort ?

\- Tiens, ça t'intéresse Nori. Oui depuis près de vingt ans maintenant.

\- Il t'a fait quoi Roger, Ace ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est pour ça que tu le détestes ?

\- Maha, Jud', s'il vous plaît.

Ace n'avait qu'un seul tabou. C'était Roger. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, il semblait haïr le kaizoku O de toutes ses forces. Il se renfermait dès la moindre évocation du roi défunt. Pourtant Roger était un personnage qui m'avait toujours intéressé. Mon père disait qu'il était aussi détestable qu'admirable. De la part d'un homme aussi froid et peu expressif que lui, ce jugement tranché m'avait toujours interpellé.

\- On doit trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Déclara Ace.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à ce moment là. Laissant entrer deux hommes, plutôt grands et à la carrure plutôt imposante. Le premier qui s'avança portait l'uniforme réglementaire des marines, tout comme son comparse. Il agita les clefs devant notre nez avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Pour faire court, mon frère et moi sommes des médecins travaillant de manière indépendante mais engagés par la marine. La Marine refusant de nous rendre notre liberté d'exercer pour un employeur de notre choix, nous prenons la tangente par nous-mêmes. Vous savez naviguer ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui. Ricana Ace, visiblement très amusé par les individus que je rangeais certainement dans la case « excentrique ».

\- Et bien, nous, nous savons où trouver un bateau. Chacun y a un intérêt non ?

Les deux hommes s'étaient présentés comme étant Kean et Kaan. Ils nous avaient exposé leur plan qui était, il faut bien l'avouer plutôt simpliste. Douteux comme l'avait fait remarquer Nori. Mais Ace avait déclaré que c'était de toute manière notre seule piste pour l'instant pour fuir Garp même si lui aussi était plutôt méfiant. Jud' avait seulement dit qu'ils lui paraissaient sympathique. Le plan consistait à ce que Kean, vienne nous chercher une fois la nuit tombée pour nous faire sortir de la cale avec les clefs qu'il avait dit avoir volé. Garp avait apparemment arrêté des pirates il y a quelques semaines, et il tractait leur bateau afin de le ramener à la marine comme la procédure l'indiquait quand les navires possédaient encore la possibilité de naviguer. Le plan était donc de décrocher le navire, d'embarquer dessus et de fuir. Parfois j'avais l'impression que mon karma se résumait être celui d'un personnage d'une BD comique comme celle que lisait mon frère. Nous attendions maintenant depuis un temps qui nous paraissait infini que Kean daigne pointer le bout de son nez.

Nori restait indéchiffrable comme à son habitude, alors que Jud' laissait très clairement transparaître son impatience et qu'Ace semblait être véritablement nerveux. A force, je commençais à le cerner. Jud' était méfiant et calculer toujours toutes sortes de probabilités sur le devenir d'une situation, il devait donc se faire lui-même paniquer à l'heure qu'il est. Ace était méfiant, il se méfiait du monde entier et était donc certainement très sceptique sur la confiance à porter à deux inconnus sur le bateau d'un vice-amiral de la marine qu'il semblait selon toutes vraisemblances craindre.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant la silhouette de Kean, qui ouvrit la cellule très rapidement tout en nous retirant nos menottes. Il lâcha distraitement « Bah, il est vraiment méfiant envers vous dit donc, il vous a même mis des menottes en kairoseki... ». Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça, et je ne compris donc pas l'enjeu de cette phrase. Quand Kean me libéra, je me relevais vivement et manqua de tomber alors que Nori m'avait rattrapé. Il s'attendait à ma chute. Il me fit m'appuyer sur lui avant de dire que le kairoseki affaiblissait les possesseur d'Akuma no Mi comme pour répondre à ma question muette.

\- Ça va passer en combien de temps ? Dit Ace à Nori.

\- Très peu de temps, maintenant qu'elle n'a plus ça. Répondit Kean. Je suis médecin. C'est normal que je le sache, rien n'a été calculé. Se justifia t-il en sentant le regard noir d'Ace.

Nori me hissa finalement sur son dos. J'avais l'impression d'être le maillon faible et je détestais ça. Mais je ne me sentais pas en mesure de faire le moindre pas. Je serrais les points. Il allait falloir que je devienne plus forte, pour la confiance d'Ace, l'amitié de Jud' et même la gentillesse voilée et étrange de Nori. Nous étions un équipage, même si Nori n'avait pas affirmé qu'il resterait, on savait qu'il allait nous suivre, il n'avait nul part où aller. Et puis il nous aimait bien au fond. Les garçons se mirent à courir à vive allure et le bateau avait déjà été détaché par Kaan. Alors que Nori me posait sur le pont du navire où le pavillon pirate abaissé trônait encore, des hurlements se firent entendre.

\- Mettez les voiles, ils nous ont repérés !

\- Merde !

Jud' tira afin d'empêcher les marines de monter sur le pont alors qu'Ace et Kaan rentraient la passerelle, et que Nori et Kean levaient les voiles. Les boulets de canon nous frôlèrent de peu, mais aucun ne nous fit chavirer. Ace s'avachit à côté de moi en regardant Jud' et Nori d'un air narquois.

\- Alors, il porte malheur notre D ?

J'explosais de rire.

[...]

Garp ne se l'avouerait certainement jamais mais il considérait Ace comme un fils, un petit fils. Le frère de Luffy comme Luffy et Ace se plaisaient à répéter. Les deux gamins se considéraient comme frères de sang. Alors quand il avait senti le haki reconnaissable parmi tous de son idiot et buté de petit fils dans la cabine qu'il avait attribué au trois naufragés qu'il avait embarqué, il avait pensé à une grande fatigue. Ace était censé être à Dawn. Il ne pouvait être là, pourtant la vérité s'était illustré devant lui. Ace avait décidé de suivre les pas de ce père qu'il s'écriait pourtant haïr. Garp s'était élancé sur eux et avait voulu les arrêter. Ace avait ordonné à ses compagnons de trouver un moyen de prendre la fuite, ce que ces derniers avaient entrepris immédiatement. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Garp avait demandé à Ace ce qu'il cherchait, il avait seulement répondu qu'il serait libre, et que jamais, il ne deviendrait un soldat de la marine. Alors Garp savait que cela n'était pas juste, mais il avait dégainé sa carte ultime, il avait demandé à Ace ce qu'il faisait de Luffy. Ace était entré dans une colère noir, et lui avait hurlé de ne pas mêler Luffy à ça, et de le laisser partir, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir se battre contre lui. Garp l'avait enfermé avec ses compagnons dans la cale. Mais il savait déjà à ce moment-là qu'il verrait Ace partir. Il avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux. La même qu'il avait vu trente ans plutôt dans les yeux si semblables de Roger. Il ne savait pas comment mais Ace ne débarquerait pas à Loguetown avec lui. Garp ne pu retenir une demande adressé à un homme qui ne pouvait pourtant plus l'entendre depuis des années, qu'il souffla dans le silence de son bureau.

\- Tu as intérêt à veiller sur lui, Roger.

Le vieux marine souffla en prenant un cookie dans sa boîte presque vide, cachée dans un tiroir de son bureau. Pour une obscure raison, celle qui se trouvait sur son bureau était vide. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'avoir mangé. Au moment où il sortit la boîte du tiroir afin de la jeter à la poubelle, un dossier attira son attention, corné et un peu vieilli.

 _Read D. Jahoven, né le 1 février 1500 à Lom, Portsea Island (East Blue). Incorporé le 31 mars 1517 au 22ème régiment d'apprenti marine sous le commandement supérieur du vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp et sous la charge direct de l'instructeur Satô Akio. Déclaré décédé le 23 mai 1518._

Garp écarquilla les yeux avant de se saisir du dossier. Il avait un coup de fil à passer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

 **Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas j'ai bien un jour d'avance par rapport à la date prévue ! Merci à la neige pour ce temps libre offert, rien ne dit que j'arriverais à être aussi régulière à l'avenir mais j'essaye ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous n'étions pas encore sur Grand Line que les bouleversements du temps se faisaient déjà vraiment ressentir. Après la tempête qui avait failli nous coûter la vie deux jours plutôt avant que Garp ne nous tombe dessus, le lever du soleil était des plus majestueux. Le bateau que nous avions gentiment « emprunté » avait été vidé de fond en comble par les marines. Il ne subsistait qu'un pavillon en berne, quelques livres de navigations ci et là ainsi que les mobiliers les plus lourds. Ace pensait sérieusement à garder le bateau pour en faire notre navire, il faudrait seulement le rafistoler un peu pour lui redonner un coup de neuf et il serait impeccable ! Depuis ce matin Jud' et Ace s'affairaient à comptabiliser les dégâts qu'il faudrait réparer le plus rapidement possible. Le navire était de taille moyenne, il y avait cinq dortoirs plus ou moins grands, une cuisine bien proportionnée et fonctionnelle, une pièce qui avait dû être une infirmerie et qui faisait depuis le bonheur des jumeaux Kean et Kaan qui s'y étaient retranchés ayant trouvé une bibliothèque apparemment « fabuleuse » selon leurs propres termes. Évidemment il y avait un nid de pie tout en haut, qui était devenu le repaire de Nori, au bout du bateau vers l'avant, se trouvait également la barre de navigation. Quant à moi, je tenais la barre et guettais le moindre changement de temps ou de vent. Nous avions pris la décision d'attendre avant de nous rendre à Logue Town puisque c'était la ville où Garp se rendait, et d'une manière évidente aucun de nous six ne désirait sincèrement croiser son chemin. Cet homme m'inspirait encore une profonde colère. Je le considérais comme responsable de la mort de Ja'. Pourtant c'était idiot et injuste. Il n'avait jamais été que pour Ja', qu'un moyen de locomotion, il serait parti autrement de toute manière...Mais au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer des dizaines de scénarios tous plus invraisemblables, plus utopiques et aux antipodes de la réalité les uns que les autres. Les choses étaient comme elles étaient et même si j'avais besoin de trouver un coupable, je savais que Garp ne méritait pas vraiment ce rôle. Mais...me servir de lui comme exutoire me permettait de déverser une partie de la tristesse, de la colère et de la rancœur qui m'étaient coutumières depuis un an.

L'horizon semblait n'avoir aucune limite, plus le temps passait, plus je comprenais ce que Ja' trouvait à la mer, pourtant je commençais de plus en plus à comprendre que ce que je voyais n'était qu'une infime partie des trésors et épouvantes dont recelait la mer. La lumière vive du soleil qui teintait le ciel de rouge et de rose mêlés me ravissait. C'était malgré tout une belle matinée.

\- Et Maha !

\- Ace ! tu as terminé de jouer les comptables avec Judicaël ?

\- C'est ça moque toi ! Ramène toi plutôt, on a besoin de toi. J'ai vu avec Kean, il prendra la barre.

\- Tu lui fais confiance maintenant ?

\- La méfiance règne ici, répliqua une voix enjouée et rieuse.

Kean s'approcha de moi afin de me relayer, l'homme était plus grand que Ace, Nori ou même encore que Jud'. Il avait tout comme son frère des cheveux noirs coiffaient en dread locks, qui lui donnait un look atypique. Il n'avait pas la tête du médecin habituel. Il affichait en permanence un sourire lumineux à l'inverse de Kaan qui comme Nori ne semblait pas posséder un grand nombre d'expressions faciales. Je suivis Ace jusqu'à un des dortoirs où Jud' et Nori étaient déjà assis, sur un lit pour le premier et à même le parquet pour le second. Juste entre eux se trouvait un bout de tissus noir assez large avec des fils et des aiguilles. Je leur adressais un regard circonspect.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Notre futur pavillon pardi !

\- Il est pas un peu...sobre ?

\- Mais si tu n'y mets pas de ta créativité aussi.

Ace s'assit par terre, et sorti une feuille blanche pliée en plusieurs morceaux de sa poche. Il me le tendit et attendit ma réaction...On aurait honnêtement dit le dessin d'un enfant de quatre ans. Cela représentait une tête de mort, qui portait le chapeau orange fluo avec une tête souriante et une autre qui tire la tronche à l'identique de celui de notre capitaine. Du moins le supposais-je, car le chapeau n'était matérialisé que par une barre orange. Le tout était agencé sur un as de pique rouge. Avec du jeune-orangé en fond.

\- Euh Ace, c'est quoi ? Dis-je en montrant la tâche coloré de jeune-orange indéterminable.

\- Des flammes ! S'écria t-il comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Je l'ai déjà montré à Jud' qui a validé, il ne manque plus que que toi et Nori. Nori tu en penses quoi ?

\- Ace, tu sais je crois que...

\- C'est absolument parfait capitaine. Dit Nori avec un sourire de prédateur alors qu'il luttait clairement pour ne pas...rire ? Voilà qu'il l'encourageait. On allait devenir les pirates les plus ridicules de tout l'East Blue, où même de tous les Blues réunis !

Je me détournais vers Ace qui attendait ma réponse. Il avait un sourire qui lui donnait une tête de gosse ravi, ses yeux pétillaient et il était vraisemblablement réellement heureux. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui retirer ça.

\- C'est impeccable, capitaine, dis-je avec un sourire qui à ma grande surprise était sincère.

\- Bien, tu sais broder ?

\- Hein ? Broder ? Genre avec du fil et des aiguilles ?

\- Oui. Il se gratte la tête géné. On s'est dit avec Jud' que tu avais certainement dù apprendre ça toi ?

Je me retournais d'un bond vers Jud', qui semblait blêmir légèrement, il était clairement mal à l'aise...Mais quelqu'un devait bien payer pour cette idée misogyne... Je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à Ace parce qu'il était mon capitaine et que ce fruit m'en empêchait. En revanche, pour Jud' le problème ne se posait pas. Je levais mon poing au même moment où il essaya d'esquiver, ce que j'avais justement prévu. Il hurla donc un « Itaï » très sonore, avant de soupirer de lassitude en se rasseyant sur son siège en me lançant un regard accusateur.

\- Allez Maha s'il te plaît, renchaîna Ace avec une expression très enfantine sur le visage sous le gloussement de Nori.

Nori gloussait ? Je croisais le regard de Jud' tout aussi choqué que moi. Ace lui semblait être complètement ailleurs. J'admets, je sais broder, enfin plus ou moins. Disons que ma mère avait absolument souhaité que j'apprenne. Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment été douée en la matière...Je soufflais en saisissant le bout de tissu alors qu'Ace souriait de toutes ses dents. Ressemblait-il à un gosse ravi d'avoir réussi à obtenir gain de cause ou bien à un monstre manipulateur ? Je n'étais pas capable de me mettre d'accord sur le sujet.

[…]

Je m'étais piqué le bout du doigt un nombre incalculable de fois, je suais sang et eau sur le mince bout de tissu, en priant pour que cela ressemble à quelque chose. La tâche n'était pas des plus aisées. Je pestais intérieurement depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure.

\- Rha ! C'est pas possible ça, comment du fil de coton, une aiguille et un bout de tissu peuvent être si chiants et douloureux ?!

\- Tu avances ?

Ace venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, il s'avachit sur une chaise, torse contre le dossier en me regardant faire. Il avait un air assez préoccupé sur le visage.

\- Tu crois que...les gens nous reconnaîtront ? Dit-il.

\- Pff. J'en suis pas bien sûre. Au pire tu n'auras qu'à aller voir des professionnels quand on débarquera dans une ville plus grande. D'ailleurs on débarque où ?

\- Iron Island. L'île d'origine de nos deux marines fuyards.

\- Oh.

\- On les laisse là-bas, c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont demandé. En échange, ils nous laissent le bateau.

\- D'accord.

Un silence s'écoula durant lequel Ace me regarda tenter de broder ce qui était censé être l'effigie, le symbole même de notre équipage. Une question qui brûlait mes lèvres depuis deux jours finit finalement pas sortir d'elle-même :

\- Tu connais Garp, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai vu une photo dans son bureau. Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années te ressemblant de manière flagrante était dessus. Ajoutais-je face à son silence.

Ace me sondait de ses yeux sombres. Il avait quelques fois ce regard. Ce regard qui me décontenançait autant qu'il m'effrayait. Je n'avais pas peur d'Ace, mais j'avais peur de ce regard. Celui de ceux qui en ont trop vu, de ceux qui vous sondent comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans les plus intimes profondeurs de votre âme. Mais j'avais besoin d'une réponse. Comme pour qu'il me prouve qu'il me faisait confiance, que je ne l'avais pas suivi seulement par hasard. C'était étrange comme sentiment. Mais j'avais besoin d'être rassurée sur ma place.

\- Ace...

Il se leva et se mit contre la fenêtre, regardant vers le lointain indécelable.

\- Monkey D. Garp est en quelque sorte mon...grand-père ? Je ne sais pas si vraiment exacte, mais c'est peut-être ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. J'ai pas connu mes parents biologiques. C'est peut-être même mieux que je n'ai jamais pu rencontrer mon père. Garp m'a laissé à des gens qui se sont occupés de moi sur son île natale. J'ai rencontré mes deux frères Sabo et Luffy là-bas.

Il sourit à leur évocation. Je ne comprenais pas réellement comment il avait pu rencontrer ses frères plus tard, mais cela ne m'importait pas vraiment. Peut-être avaient-ils juste adopté ensemble. L'instant était trop précieux pour le briser.

\- En fait, ça me surprend même que tu me dises qu'il a une photo de moi dans son bureau.

\- Sabo, il est...était blond ? Et Luffy, un petit brun avec un chapeau de paille ? Ou inversement.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Vous êtes tous les trois sur la photo.

\- Quoi ? Oh ! Lu' va halluciner quand je vais lui dire ça. Le jiji a une photo de nous dans son bureau !

Je le suivis dans son fou rire. Avant de reprendre ma broderie, je savais exactement ce que j'allais faire pour qu'on puisse nous reconnaître avant qu'Ace n'aille demander ce service à des véritables professionnels de la broderie. Je changeais mon fil rouge pour du blanc, puis je commençais former la première lettre du mot que je comptais broder, juste sous notre tête de mort.

 _« Spade »._

\- Maha, tu me fais confiance ?

\- Bah oui, évidemment, pourquoi ? Je ne t'aurais jamais suivi sinon.

Il acquiesce, le regard vague.

\- Un jour, les gens parleront sur moi. Ils diront beaucoup de choses. Si nous n'en avons pas parlé ensemble d'ici là...promets moi seulement de ne pas me juger.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'une voix basse, étrangement ferme, peut-être pour ne pas trembler ? Son regard était encore reparti dans le lointain. J'interrompis mon travaille en posant la main sur une de ses épaules.

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer. Si je mens je vais en enfer.

Il rit.

\- Va savoir, tu y es peut-être déjà tombée.

 _Quelques temps plus tard :_

\- C'est...créatif ? Tente Jud'.

\- Artistique, ajoute Kean plus loin d'un air hilare.

\- Moi je trouve ça super ! Réplique Ace avec un sourire sincère.

Nori et Kaan se contentèrent d'examiner mon travail d'un air pas du tout convaincu. Tant pis, ils n'avaient qu'à le faire s'ils n'étaient pas contents. Jud' clôtura la conversation en annonçant que nous serions arrivés d'ici trois jours sur Iron Island.

[…]

Nous avions mis trois jours avant de débarquer sur Iron Island comme l'avait prédit Jud'. L'île portait ce nom car elle possédait en son sol plusieurs mines de fer. Les maisons en étaient d'ailleurs étrangement serties. Je n'avais rien vu de tel avant. Le soleil qui tapait sur les plaques de fer recouvrant les maisons donnaient une impression troublante à l'ensemble. Les reflets du soleil éblouissaient les yeux, et l'absence de végétations proéminentes m'évoquaient une cité enfouie d'un monde futuriste. L'ambiance entre notre groupe et celui des jumeaux s'était détendue durant le voyage, ce qui avait entraîné ces derniers à nous proposer de dormir sur la terre ferme pour quelques jours. Ce que nous nous étions empressés d'accepter avec une grande joie. Nous étions donc descendus dans la ville en bavardant gaiement, enfin Kaan se contentait d'émettre de brèves monosyllabes alors que même Nori avait tout de même fini par se dérider un peu.

Le climat pesant qui nous avait assailli au moment même où nous avions pénétré la ville, nous surpris donc grandement.

Les boutiques étaient fermées et peu de passants se promenaient dans les rues, les seuls que nous apercevions pressaient le pas comme si le diable personnifié était à leur trousse avant de se barricader chez eux.

Nous atteignirent finalement une maison assez grande, peut-être même luxueuse dans laquelle les jumeaux nous invitèrent à entrer. L'intérieur était soigné. Rien ne dépassait, les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier gris et un parquet sombre qu'un tapis recouvrait à distance égale de chaque côté du mur comme si cela avait été pensé au millimètre prés, ce qui était peut-être le cas. Les jumeaux nous entraînèrent dans ce qui était une pièce commune où étaient disposés des meubles en bois foncés ainsi qu'un canapé, d'où se leva une femme aux cheveux et au teint sombre. Elle se précipita dans les bras des garçons en pleurant, elle riait en même temps alors que l'autre homme se redressa lentement comme si le moindre geste lui demandait un effort incommensurable. Ses traits étaient vieillis par le temps, ses cheveux poivre et sel souffraient d'une calvitie bien entamée, mais il eut un sourire véritable en apercevant les jumeaux.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, mes fils, dit-il d'une manière toute solennelle en leur serrant la main.

Tandis que la femme, que j'imaginais être leur mère, ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de toucher une main, un bras, une joue, le crâne d'un de ses fils dans un geste d'une tendresse infinie, comme pour s'assurait qu'ils étaient véritablement bien rentrés à la maison

\- Vous ne nous présentez pas ?

\- Ah, oui. Papa, maman, voici Ace, Judicaël, Nori et Maha. C'est en quelque sorte grâce à eux qu'on est parvenu à rentrer à la maison.

Ace s'abaissa dans le but de les saluer, ce qu'on s'empressa tous de faire. Kean glousssa, on devait vraiment avoir l'air d'imiter une parodie troublante des manières de bonne société, qu'aucun de nous mise à part sans doute Nori avec ses manières princières ne maîtrisait.

Nous fûmes invités boire un thé avant d'être vivement encouragés à partir par le propriétaire des lieux malgré les jérémiades de Kean. Nous nous étions donc empresser de regagner le bateau. Nous attendions depuis quelques heures que le temps passe en jouant aux cartes. Aucun commerce n'était ouvert, ce qui nous empêchait de nous réapprovisionner et ainsi de continuer le voyage. Nous avions entendu dire qu'un groupe de pirates sévissait dans les environs, ce qui provoquait la panique ambiante. Ace souhaitait attendre encore quelques jours que les commerces ouvrent, ils y seraient bien obligés s'ils ne voulaient pas faire faillite, avait ajouté Nori. Puis nous étions tous les trois convaincus que tant que nous resterions hors de leur atteinte, nous ne risquerions rien. Les pirates retranchés dans les montagnes, ne s'approcheraient pas de ce versant là de la côte. Pourtant Ace et moi nous lançions souvent des regards. Je sentais que les choses allaient mal tourner, tout comme lui. Pourtant à aucun moment l'idée de reprendre la route ne nous vint à l'esprit. Sans aucun vivre, nous n'atteindrions jamais Logue Town, la seule île que nous connaissions dans les environs et que nous étions en mesure d'atteindre, aller à Iron Island, nous en avait dangereusement éloigné. Nous étions bloqués ici. Quand vers 19h, alors que nous nous disputions encore avec Ace pour savoir qui ferait la vaisselle, le bruit d'une main toquant brutalement contre la porte de la salle commune retentit, je su que c'était le moment même qui ferait tout déraper. Je n'imaginais juste pas à quel point.

\- Kaan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Entre tu es trempé.

Kaan dans l'embrasure de la porte, avait un air sombre et inquiet. Ses traits étaient tirés par l'anxiété et ses yeux reflétaient une vive inquiétude qui lui d'ordinaire si distant, ne cherchait visiblement même pas à cacher.

\- C'est Kean. Les pirates qui occupent le nord de l'île l'ont capturé.

\- Et merde.

* * *

 _ **Réponse à la review de** Leaniee : **Bonjour ! Pas de soucis, je répondrais à tes commentaires avant ou à la fin du chapitre sortant :) Je pense aussi qu'Ace aurait préféré s'en passer, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Garp est bien trop coriace pour qu'Ace et son équipage ne parviennent à se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement mouhaha, et puis c'est un personnage malgré tout important dans la vie d'Ace ! Comme tu as pu le constater (et c'est pour cela que je ne te réponds qu'à la fin du chapitre) il leur faudra encore un moment pour atteindre Loguetown, mais ce moment se rapproche :) Je te remercie et je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu :) A la prochaine !**_

 **Ce chapitre est plutôt calme mais il marque le début des (gros ?) ennuis pour les Spades, je risque d'avoir des difficultés à écrire le prochain mais j'essaierais de le publier dans la semaine du 8 mars.**

 **A la prochaine ! Janaa !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

 ***se racle la gorge, sort un peu hésitante* Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors, je m'excuse pour ce long retard ! J'ai été un chouïa dépassée par mes cours et je ne peux garantir que cela ne se reproduira pas pour le moins prochain, partiels obligent. Mais le chapitre 11 est enfin là ! Il m'a posé quelques problèmes d'écriture, notamment au niveau du choix des points de vu, m'enfin n'hésitez pas si ça vous paraît un peu étrange :)**

 **PS: Je précise qu'étant un peu fatiguée, j'ai vraiment essayé de me relire plusieurs fois, mais des fautes ont sérieusement pu m'échapper...Si certaines piquent vraiment les yeux, n'hésitez pas à la signaler !**

* * *

« C'est Kean. Les pirates qui occupent le nord de l'île l'ont capturé. »

La phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête, sans vouloir s'en échapper. Je restais statique, mon corps s'était tendu. Je tournais la tête vers Ace sur qui j'avais balancé un torchon, juste avant l'arrivée de Kaan. Ace avait toujours le torchon dans la main, il regardait Kaan droit dans les yeux de manière très sérieuse. Kaan fixait en retour lui aussi notre capitaine dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne semblait faire mine de cesser ce qui ressemblait vraiment à une discussion muette entre eux. Cette situation dura bien une trentaine de secondes, pendant lesquelles il me sembla que ma respiration s'était arrêtée. Ace posa enfin son regard sur nous avant de dire :

\- Entre, et explique nous tout dans les moindres détails si tu veux qu'on puisse t'aider à récupérer ton frère.

Kaan marcha rapidement vers notre tablée, les poings serrés et l'air grave. Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux avant de prendre une inspiration.

\- Notre père nous a expliqué que les pirates organisent régulièrement des descentes dans la ville, ils demandent aux habitants de payer une taxe. Rien d'inhabituel en soi, cette situation arrive malheureusement dans beaucoup de villages de l'East Blue. Nos parents tout comme les autres habitants de l'île ont toujours vécu à l'abri du besoin grâce aux mines de fer particulièrement réputées dans la région. Au début, il n'y avait pas eu de confrontations directes entre les pirates et les locaux. Mais depuis quelques temps, les pirates deviennent de plus en plus violents. Il n'exige plus le simple règlement de leurs taxes, mais des _marchandises_. S'ils se sont au départ contentés du fer, des élevages et des fruits, ce n'est plus le cas. Ils sont visiblement intéressés par un commerce d'un tout autre genre.

\- Marchands d'esclaves, souffla Nori.

Kaan acquiesça en fermant les yeux. Il semblait réellement mortifié de peur pour son frère. Ce que je pouvais imaginer. Car j'avais maintenant peur de comprendre. J'avais peur, un frisson parcouru mes épaules. Je n'avais jamais été confrontée à _ça._ Bien sûr, j'en avais entendu parler. Plusieurs habitants de mon île avaient subi l'esclavage, mais beaucoup même s'ils en parlaient, gardaient toujours une distance. Comme une mesure de sécurité entre eux et l'enfer. S'ils parlaient volontiers de leurs bourreaux, ils ne parlaient jamais des sévices subis. Mais je pouvais évidemment les imaginer, et la simple pensée que Kean si blagueur et rieur se retrouvent aux mains de tels monstres me donna l'envie de vomir.

\- Kean s'est opposé à eux ? Intervient Jud'.

\- Non. Mais les habitants oui. Les pirates ont tenté peu avant notre arrivée de s'en prendre à des femmes avec pour but de les revendre. Plusieurs des leurs ont été blessés. Ils ont dû savoir que Kean était médecin. Ils l'ont enlevé tout à l'heure vers midi alors que j'accompagnais mon père dans le village. Je n'ai rien pu faire et notre mère n'aurait jamais pu faire face à de tels brutes. On l'a retrouvé attaché dans la cuisine. Je suis allé vers la forêt pour tenter de le retrouver, mais seul...Je ne peux rien faire. Alors je vous le demande, aidez Kean. Je me moque de ce que des pirates comme vous demanderont en échange.

La sincérité qui se dégageait de lui donnait tout sens à sa supplique informulée. Ace sourit de manière sincère et presque encourageante, et je pus enfin m'autoriser à respirer. Le sourire de mon capitaine, de Jud' et même celui indiscernable de Nori retirèrent le poids qui avait envahi mon cœur.

\- Bon. Il faut qu'on sache exactement où se trouve leur territoire, dit Jud'. Attaquer à l'aveuglette nous rendrait bien trop vulnérable. Tu sais combien ils sont ?

\- Je vais dessiner un plan des environs et de leur localisation. Ils sont à ma connaissance, une quinzaine environ.

\- Très bien, et nous, nous sommes cinq, railla Nori.

\- Oh, fais pas ton rabat-joie Nono. Ajoutais-je.

\- Nono ? Dit-il ébahi et visiblement offensé.

\- Maha a raison Nono, ajoute Ace, elle possède un fruit du démon, Jud' sait très bien tirer et toi, je suis sûr que tu nous caches pleins de choses non ? Puis si Kaan peut trouver un moyen de se battre avec une drogue, tout ira pour le mieux.

\- J'ai déjà mieux qu'une drogue, ajouta sarcastiquement ce dernier.

[…]

Nous avions décidé de passer à l'attaque la nuit même. D'une part, parce qu'aucun de nous ne souhaitait laisser Kean plus longtemps entre les mains de fou furieux mais aussi parce que nous pensions que l'effet de surprise serait de notre côté. Nous avions vite pensé à un plan, et Nori s'était avéré être un fin stratège. Le plan était simple, mais plutôt bien pensé. Nori avait proposé et avancé des arguments et nous avions adopté ce plan d'un commun accord. Kaan nous avait expliqué que la planque des pirates était située sur la partie boisée de l'île, ce qui était un avantage quand on cherchait à se cacher mais un inconvénient de taille lors d'une attaque ennemi. Il ne nous verrait pas arriver avant un certain temps ce qui augmenterait encore plus l'effet de surprise et les déstabiliserait.

Kaan et Kean avait mis au point, il y a déjà un moment des armes enduites d'un puissant somnifère alors que d'autres étaient enduites d'un poisson qui à faible dose ne tuait pas mais paralysait en quelques secondes. Kaan essayerait d'attaquer les premières personnes qui se mettraient sur notre route avec cette solution pendant que nous profiterions de l'effet de surprise pour se glisser au sein de leur repaire.

La suite était beaucoup plus floue, nous ne savions pas comment était structuré leur repaire et nous ne savions pas non plus où est-ce qu'il retenait Kean prisonnier. Nous nous séparerions ensuite si nécessaire même si Nori avait vaguement mentionné qu'il pourrait certainement localiser Kean grâce au « haki », ce qui semblait être une sorte d'énergie qu'il pourrait potentiellement nous apprendre à utiliser mais dont la maîtrise était très longue et difficile à acquérir.

C'est donc avec ce plan que nous étions partis vers deux heures du matin vers le versant nord de l'île. Nous avions marché silencieusement à travers les branchages et ma seule peur lors de notre marche fût de faire par inadvertance un bruit qui signalerait notre position.

Nous nous sommes finalement cachés derrière des arbres dès que l'on aperçu la lumière d'une habitation. Plusieurs hommes jouait aux cartes dehors tout en buvant de l'alcool, une bonne partie étaient certainement alcoolisés.

\- Ils sont huit.

Pas un mot ne fuita, mais nous avions tous pris note de l'information. Je vis malgré la faible lueur Kaan sortir ses munitions.

\- J'y vais. Aux premiers coups, vous partez.

L'adrénaline pulsa en moi alors que ma main se crispa sur ex abstracto. Aux premiers coups nous nous élancèrent. Kaan mit très vite, il me semble plusieurs hommes à terre. Je ne me suis pas attardée et j'ai suivi les garçons. En quelques coups, Ace parvint à mettre à terre les deux hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés de la porte, et nous entrâmes rapidement à l'intérieur. Deux autres hommes nous tombèrent dessus, Nori prit de suite l'initiative de faire barrage entre nous et eux puis il nous intima de continuer. C'est ce qu'on fit. Ace ouvrit à la dérobée la seule et unique porte qui menait à un sous sol qui semblait lui-même déboucher sur un long couloir. Sans plus réfléchir, Jud' et moi suivirent Ace. Puis soudain il y eu deux bruits sourds accompagnés de beaucoup de fumée, je criais sous la surprise, alors qu'au même moment Ace me rattrapa, il me mit une de ses mains sur le nez et sur la bouche, réflexe que je n'avais pas eu. Il avait déjà couvert le bas de son visage avec sa chemise. Je ne discernais rien dans le noir, mais j'entendis Jud' nous crier d'aller trouver Kean. Ace me releva et nous courûmes ensemble au sens inverse de la fumée. La peur s'entremêlait maintenant à l'adrénaline, de sorte que je ne parvenais plus réellement à savoir où j'étais réellement. Je ne contrôlais même plus ma respiration sous le rythme de notre course, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Kean, sortir et partir avec Ace, Jud', Nori et même ce grincheux de Kaan. Ace stoppa brutalement notre course. Je ne vis d'abord pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait freiné. Mais en face de nous sifflotait un homme, il nous regardait d'un air narquois.

\- C'est le petit médecin que vous cherchez ? Il rit ensuite, d'un rire malsain.

Je su à ce moment-là que c'était mon tour. Les autres étaient restés en arrière pour permettre à Ace d'avancer, c'était le rôle d'un équipage. A mon tour, j'allais rester là. Je me détournais alors vers Ace qui s'était raidit à côté de moi.

\- Ace vas-y.

\- Maha...

\- Je suis ta seconde ! Tu n'as pas à me couver !

Je lui souris comme pour le convaincre, et il me sourit en secouant la tête avant d'acquiescer.

Je m'élançais alors vers l'homme au sourire malsain, qui puait la cigarette qu'il jeta par terre au moment où il me vit bondir sur lui. J'entendis une porte claquer. Ace était parti. Pour moi, c'était maintenant que tout se jouait.

Je dégainais ex abstracto alors que mon adversaire leva ses poings gantés où des lames se déployaient comme prêtes à me découper.

Je tentais de le viser alors qu'il m'évitait adroitement comme si je n'avais jamais représenté qu'un puceron.

\- Alors, c'est tout ce qu'on a gamine ?

Je m'élançais à nouveau et ce à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois il para mes attaques. Essoufflée, je m'arrêtais, à bonne distance de lui tout de même. A ce moment-là, l'éclat dans ses yeux changea et il se rua sur moi. Je n'avais pas prévu ça, mais l'écart que j'avais instauré entre nous me permit d'éviter le choc. Ce n'est qu'au même instant que je constata mon erreur. Son sourire s'agrandit quand de son autre main, il envoie une de ses lames maintenant très longue sur moi, je retins à peine un hurlement. La lame m'avait déchiré la peau de l'épaule gauche jusqu'au bas du ventre. Je sentis le sang, chaud et poisseux coulait au même moment. Je jetais un regard rapide à la plaie, elle n'était pas assez profonde pour me faire trop de mal, et je vis dans son regard satisfait qu'il s'amusait. Il fallait que je tente autre chose. Pour cette fois, il allait falloir que mon fruit du démon me soit utile. Je fis comme Nori me l'avait appris et convoqua très vite ma pièce vide et blanche où je pourrais pendant à peine quelques secondes visualisait ce dont j'aurais besoin. Il me fallait quelque chose pour rendre caduque ses lames au pire des cas, et au meilleur des cas de quoi l'attaquer. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'avais pris ma forme de génie, et je savais déjà quoi faire.

[…]

 _Du côté de Kaan_

Kaan avait eu à faire aux brutes, au menu fretin. Les huit hommes qui étaient restés là n'étaient rien de plus que des pirates de bas étage, qui servaient de larbins à ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur, à ceux qui gardaient Kean. La main de Kann se serra, il manqua de peu de rentrer ses propres aiguilles attenantes à un gant blanc de toute tâche et enduites de poison dans sa chair. Les aiguilles lui offraient un travail propre, soigné. Kaan tout comme son frère avait toujours été très pointilleux, grâce à leur technique de combat, la seule preuve qui pouvaient les impliquer était une légère entaille, minuscule, presque invisible à l'œil nu. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille vers l'intérieur du repaire des pirates, conscient qu'à l'intérieur se trouvaient des pirates bien plus forts et expérimentés. Il espérait qu'il n'arriverait rien aux jeunes pirates, ils étaient sa seule chance de sauver son frère, et si Garp avait vu en eux une menace suffisante pour leur faire porter des menottes en kairoseki alors qu'ils ne possédaient aucune prime, ils devaient être forts. Et puis Kaan devait bien avouer qu'il s'en voudrait s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose de fâcheux. Des bruits de combats raisonnaient dans la pièce principale du repaire. Il ne tarda pas à tomber sur Nori qui combattait deux hommes. Il sourit en constatant que le brun ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté majeure, ce dernier lui fit même signe de descendre vers le sous-sol. Il comprit que les autres devaient être dans une position difficile en dessous. Il s'y rendit sans même attendre.

[…]

 _Du côté de Nori_

Nori s'était déjà battu avant, pendant longtemps. Contre son plus grand rival, l'ancien possesseur du fruit de Maha. Il se savait seulement un peu rouillé, mais ces deux pirates n'étaient rien pour lui. Après tout, il avait déjà été dans le _Nouveau Monde_ , et même mieux, il avait su y rester. En revanche, il avait du mal à se l'avouer à lui même mais il s'inquiétait pour son équipage. Ace, Judicaël et Maha avaient un potentiel non négligeable. Ils iraient loin, et puis Nori se raisonna, son haki ne lui indiquait rien de grave, le plus touché était Kean, même si ce dernier n'était pas dans un état critique. Il pouvait encore se remettre à niveau doucement pensa-t-il en parant de sa lame une des tentatives infructueuses de son dernier adversaire encore conscient.

[…]

 _Du côté de Judicaël_

Judicaël s'était retrouvé face à deux hommes. Il avait été très vite touché au bras suite à l'absence de visibilité dû aux fumigènes. Il pestait intérieurement, il ne voyait rien, et un tireur qui ne voyait rien ne valait rien. Nori leur avait parlé de cette énergie qui habitaient chacun et qui pouvait permettre d'anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire. Il allait s'entraîner pensa-t-il amèrement. Il se battit d'abord contre ses deux adversaires, par une chance inespéré il arriva à viser l'un d'eux. Le combat devint ensuite plus égale et les fumées s'évaporèrent petit à petit. Jud' tenta d'envoyer valser son adversaire, qui le surprit en réapparaissant derrière lui. Jud' ne pu éviter le coup qui s'en suivit et tomba à la renverse, heurtant violemment le sol. Son adversaire disparut au même instant pour réapparaître devant lui, le poing levé prêt à lui administrer un violent coup dans le ventre. Il parvint à le faire tomber en faisant passer son arme derrière sa jambe de manière brusque, au même moment il entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombe.

\- Attaquer un homme dans le dos, à deux qui plus est, c'est plutôt inégale comme style de combat non ? Déclara une voix que Jud' reconnu comme étant celle de Kaan.

\- En se retournant il constata que le deuxième homme qu'il pensait avoir abattu, avait tenté de l'attaquer par derrière.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Jud' souffla puis acquiesça alors que son mystérieux adversaire disparut grâce à son étrange pouvoir une nouvelle fois.

 _Du côté d'Ace_

La porte claqua. Ace ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit à courir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir laissé ses nakamas en arrière. Il avait confiance en leur force bien sûr, il ne les aurait jamais recruté dans le cas contraire. Mais il avait peur. Depuis Sabo, il avait peur. Le fils d'un démon ne méritait peut-être pas d'être ainsi entouré, peut-être que chaque personne qui compterait un peu trop dans sa vie serait frappée trop prématurément par le sort. Il craignait que la mort ne s'abatte et lui prenne des proches une nouvelle fois. Luffy avait été la seule personne qu'il avait laissé être aussi proche de lui, parce qu'il savait qui il était en vérité lui, et qu'il était bien trop tard pour le virer de sa vie après la mort de Sabo, son petit frère était déjà bien trop cher à ses yeux. Ace les adorait ses trois nakamas. Mais s'ils savaient, le suivrait-il encore ? Dans sa course, un frisson parcouru quand même le dos d'Ace. Il craignait le jour où ils sauraient, où ils découvriraient de qui il portait le sang. Lui pardonneraient-ils ? Le considéraient-ils encore comme leur capitaine ? Au fond de lui, il voulait y croire. Croire qu'ils feraient abstraction du sang de Roger, et qu'ils le verraient pour lui. Ace, seulement Ace.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne l'important n'était pas là après tout, mais plus il s'attachait à eux, plus la peur du rejet devenait présente dans son esprit. Il devait récupérer Kean. C'était le plus important, il verrait pour la suite.

Ace freina sa course. Il lui semblait avoir perçu un souffle. Devant lui des geôles s'étendaient, une seule semblait être occupé. Ace s'écria « Kean ! ». Il se pencha vers l'homme qu'il discernait malgré les barreaux. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour le sortir de là, et vite. Kean ne semblait vraiment pas bien.

\- Le petit marine traître aux siens, s'est fait des amis se revendiquant de la piraterie ? Le vent tourne, les temps changent. Comme me manque le bon vieux temps.

Ace se détourna vers la voix cassée qu'il venait d'entendre. Il pu alors apercevoir la chose la plus moche qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Devant lui se tenait un homme gros et gras, avec des cheveux longs et sales. Toutes les dents qu'Ace pouvait voir par le sourire fourbe qu'il lui adressait étaient en or. Il portait des bottes très longues qui semblaient disproportionnées par rapport à sa petite taille. Son bide poilu était laissé apparent par sa chemise entre ouverte. Ace pensa mentalement que Dadan n'était peut-être pas si mal conservée que ça tout compte fait. L'homme tira sur son cigare puis ajouta seulement :

\- Je suis Johns Lexius. La capitaine des pirates de Johns. Et je crois, qu'il est tant que vous retourniez à votre place de jeunots, non ?

* * *

 **On se retrouve début mai si tout se passe bien ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)**

 **Bonne soirée/ journée à tous ! Et bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent des examens (si vous avez besoin d'un vœux, je précise que Maha est corruptible avec des gâteaux, encore plus s'il s'agit de brownie !)**


End file.
